


Romance of Enigmas

by Angelchexmex



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Caring, D/s, Doctors, Eventual Sex, Fluff, Hank needs to realise the love is real, I repeat the sex is here, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Smut, Softness, THE SEX IS HERE, all the kinky, also next few chapters are going to be mainly sex, also some d/s, and kinkiness, at least I think so, cuteness, dom Boris, kinky sex on the way, little angst, mildly kinky sex has arrived, some confusion, sub Hank, sweet d/s, they're gonna be adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelchexmex/pseuds/Angelchexmex
Summary: After saving the life of on of Boris' party guests, Hank absolutely refuses to become Boris' primary physician: he was in the Hamptons for a vacation not a new job after all. Unfortunately, both Evan and Boris' staff disagree and do their best to push the two together. Now if only Hank's morals and his father could just disappear. Then everything would just be perfect.





	1. Meetings, Opportunities, and Bars of Gold?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, moving things from tumblr to here in preparation to leave tumblr. Thinking about trying to open up my account on fanfiction.net again, and still trying to write the chapters to some of the other stories on here. Don't kill me please?

Hank Lawson was a singularly interesting individual. He had a plethora of characteristics that Boris had seen and found aggravating in many people, family and acquaintances, and yet, when all of them were combined, with a few quirks that were solely Hank’s, the German nobleman found them increasingly appealing. The doctor’s stubbornness alone would usually have convinced Boris that they could never have had a proper working relationship, Boris was very used to getting his way and finding someone who bull-headedly denied him should have being annoying, but when Boris had brought the good doctor to his office the man’s demeanor had changed, not severely but there had been a definite shift.

The Hank Lawson that Boris had seen previously had been in full control, Hank had a will of steel and wasn’t afraid to make people do what he needed them to in order to get the job done. Before, every movement had been measured and confident, but now the man was ever so slightly different. The man that now stood before Boris looked a little bit shy and his eyes kept meeting Boris’ before slipping away to look at the ground or some other part of the room; the change was almost endearing. 

“Your work was very impressive, Dr. Lawson” Boris stated, eyes surveying the younger man for any information he could gather from his posture and mannerisms. 

“I’m a doctor, it’s my job, Mr. Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz.” Hank shrugged indifferently, but a slight curl of the doctor’s lips betrayed his pleasure at the complement. Obviously the man took pleasure in his job, which made Boris’ next request even easier to make. 

“Call me Boris, I wish to offer you the chance to continue doing your job at Shadow Pond.” Boris picked up a file from his desk, one which had been placed there just moments before the two had arrived in the office. “It would be a position as the personal physician of my staff and I,” he continued handing the shocked doctor the file. “Year round there is a range of twenty to forty-five people on the premises at any given time. I tend to spend the summer months here although there are instances where I will return during other times of the year.” 

“Thank you,” Hank handed back the file immediately, and Boris found himself a bit surprised. “But I’m not staying in the Hamptons. I’m only here for the weekend.” Sadness filtered into Hank’s eyes and his shoulders hunched slightly before he seemed to pull himself together, but an air of vulnerability seemed to hang around the doctor. 

Boris refused to let the doctor go that easily. He was very used to getting his way and right now he very much wanted Dr. Lawson. The man was a puzzle: he was kind and caring towards patients but had a backbone of steel, was very sure of his knowledge and abilities but was also shy and slightly awkward, and braver and stronger than many men but had the most entrancing aura of vulnerability. 

The doctor could provide a most interesting pastime with all of his curious contradictions and the one thing Boris had always hated was being bored. When work had become monotonous, or simply too aggravating to deal with, Boris often found little projects to sooth his mind: A puzzle like Hank Lawson might be able to hold Boris over for the rest of the summer. The fact that Boris also acquired a skilled physician for Shadow Pond helped as well, of course.

“Will you at least give me the chance to sway your opinion? I haven’t had the chance to dine this evening, my work ran late and then the party began, so perhaps we could discuss my proposition over dinner?” He offered honestly, he truly hadn’t had the chance to eat a proper meal, but he would have most likely just sustained himself on the party snacks, had Dr. Lawson not appeared. 

“I really must decline,” Hank repeated; although, this time, he spoke a bit slower and shifted a bit, as if wishing he could have given a different answer. “I need to collect my brother and head out, but again thank you for the kind offer.”

Finally Boris simply nodded his head: he would not force the man to comply, even if the doctor’s refusal rankled a bit. “At the very least let me pay you for your trouble this eveni-”

“Again unnecessary,” Hank spoke directly over the top of Boris causing the older man to pause. He raised an eyebrow slightly in mild annoyance and a bit of curiosity. Hank was the first person to cut him off in a great deal of years. “I really do need to leave but it was a pleasure meeting you Boris.” And with that the man ducked out the door before Boris could say another word. 

An amused sound fought its way out of Boris throat, surprising the man. Usually he would have been annoyed at the doctor’s balatan refusals, and indeed a part of him was, but overall he found himself almost enjoying it. Boris couldn’t remember the last time someone so baldly refused him without adding an insult on to the rebuff. A small smile tugging his lips, Boris turned and called one of his guards in, ordering a background search to be done on Hank Lawson. Such an intriguing man could not be allowed to escape, and Boris had the perfect plan to keep him in the Hamptons.

-o-

Hank cursed his libido fiercely as he practically fled from the German noble’s office. He had long ago accepted that men and women were equally attractive to him, but honestly, getting aroused as he had, for absolutely no reason, was mortifying. Of course Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz was incredibly attractive, with the clearest blue eyes Hank had ever seen, silvered hair which made him seem so distinguished, and an aura of absolute authority which practically oozed out of his pores.

It was just Hank’s luck to be attracted to older, powerful men with exotic accents. If the idea didn’t disturb him so much, Hank would have wondered if his taste in older men stemmed from how quickly he had had to grow up as a child due to his father’s abandonment; however, the reason for Hank’s desires did not really matter, all that mattered was his intense yearning to grab Boris’ lapels and beg the man to kiss him or at least have the man whisper delightfully dirty things into Hank’s ear with his sinful accent. 

A half embarrassed and half aroused groan left Hank’s lips as he attempted to find his way out of the ridiculously large mansion. Some part of Hank, one he had always tried desperately to suppress, had always wanted someone to care for him. Back in his college days he had even looked for someone like that but no one had ever lasted very long and eventually he had just given up. The sheer confidence and control Boris exuded from his very pores had yanked that part of Hank savagely to the forefront. 

Now he just wanted to get back to the hotel and forget all about this night. Helping someone as a doctor again had been invigorating, but it also brought back the stark reality of his situation. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so quick to refuse Boris’ offer? 

No, Hank firmly reminded himself as he rounded yet another corner in his search for his brother, he wasn’t going to stay in the Hamptons, it was only a weekend retreat. Besides, if he spent too much time around Boris, Hank just knew he would let his interest slip which would be horrible; because, not only was he still reeling from his breakup with his fiancee, Nikki, it would also be morally questionable because if he stayed around he would be agreeing to be Boris’ primary care physician and couldn't morally enter into a relationship with him. 

Finally noticing the back of his brother’s head, Hank forced his way through the crowd to his brother’s side. “Evan we need to go,” he stated and his brother’s confused eyes met Hank’s.

“Aren’t you having a fun time?” He questioned even as he allowed Hank to lead him away from the crowd and into the main foyer. 

“One of the guests fell ill and I had to take care of it.” Hank explained, hoping to tell Evan as little as possible. “Now I’m a bit tired and would like to return to our hotel room and I can’t leave you here without a ride.”

Surprisingly, Evan just nodded in agreement. Though perhaps Hank really shouldn’t be shocked at his brother’s compliance: Evan had been incredibly worried over Hank recently. “I really did have a fun time though, perhaps we can go out again tomorrow?” Hank almost bit off his tongue as he spoke the words but if they made Evan feel better then it would be worth it. 

And indeed, Evan’s eyes lit up and he shot an excited grin Hank’s way. Yes, making his brother happy was definitely worth the minor, or not so minor, complications that would come up tomorrow.  
Sliding into his car with obvious relief, Hank was equal parts glad and sad to leave behind Shadow Pond. On one hand he could officially put Boris and his job offer behind him but on the other, that party had been the most alive Hank had felt since his life and gone belly-up. “Holy shit!” The car swerved as Hank jerked in surprise and looked towards his brother, quickly correcting the car once he realized his brother was fine. 

“What?” He asked once his heart had settled back to its normal rhythm. 

“Dude this is a solid gold bar!” Evan crowed holding up what did indeed appear to be a solid gold bar. “Where did this even come from?” Letting his eyes travel back to the road, Hank shrugged his confusion, though a part of him immediately suspected Boris.

“Is there a card?” Hank questioned.

Evan turned around and looked around the back a bit before Hank saw a white letter and a larger yellow folder appear in his peripheral vision. “Here I got it. It says: For your troubles. It’s signed by Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz! And there’s a p.s.: I would appreciate it if you could look over my proposal before rejecting it again.” Evan paused, and Hank could feel his brother’s eyes boring into his side.

“Yes Evan?” He questioned as he pulled into the hotel. 

“When did you get a proposal from the Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz?” Evan questioned almost frantically, causing Hank to sigh and turn towards his brother. “And you turned it down! Are you insane?” Evan exclaimed.

“You don’t even know what the proposal was.” Hank reminded him before grabbing the golden bar from his brother’s hands and stuffing it back into the case it had come in. “And wouldn’t it be better to discuss this in our room?”

Evan studied Hank’s face for a moment and whatever he found there must have convinced him, because he nodded his head and got out of the car, Hank quickly following and then leading his brother to their shared room. But, the second Evan closed the door behind him, he was opening his mouth to question Hank who cut him off with a wave of the hand. “Boris gave me a job offer and I turned it down. He already has a doctor and I have no interest in staying in the Hamptons.” 

Hank turned his back to his brother and began undressing, right now he just really wanted to sleep and forget about the night. Saving a woman from another doctor’s faulty prognoses of a drug overdose had not been exactly trying, but up until now there had been a bit of adrenaline in Hank’s system and without it his body was beginning to crash. It seemed that not moving more than a few feet in the last couple of months had taken its toll on Hank’s body and he wasn’t feeling nearly as energetic as he used to.

“Hank you need a job. Have you even read through this contract?” The ruffle of papers behind him told Hank that, while he hadn’t bothered to read any of it, Evan was. “With the amount of money he’s willing to pay you, you could work the summer and then not work again for at least a year.” 

Hank ignored his brother’s babbling about the apparently amazing job offer and climbed into bed. “You know what Evan?” Hank stated as he turned of the lamp beside his bed. “Why don’t you read through it and give me the highlights tomorrow. Then I’ll decide whether or not I’ll take the job.” Whatever made Evan stop talking and let him sleep. After all, Hank didn’t care what his brother did with the job contract.


	2. Set Ups, More Meetings, and a New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too early for Hank to be getting a call, but medical emergencies don't wait. Now if only he knew exactly where he was going and who he was helping. Adventure surely awaits.

“Hank, Hank, Hank!” Hank flailed as Evan jumped on top of him. “Your phone is ringing.” Evan stated, eyes wide and innocent as Hank glared and rubbed at his abused stomach.

“Thanks,” he hissed, snatching his phone from Evan’s outstretched hand before viciously kicking his brother from the bed. Evan’s resulting yelp was oddly satisfying. “Hank Lawson speaking.” He spoke as he rolled out of bed and searched half-heartedly for pants and a shirt.

“The doctor, da?” The woman on the other side of the phone questioned in a thick russian accent. “Ve have emergency. You can help?” 

Hank took a few moments to digest the woman’s words even as his years as an ER physician kicked in and he began demanding information from the woman as well as the address. “A car is vaiting for you,” was the only thing the woman would tell him and, with a resigned sigh, Hank grabbed his worn medical bag, threw a quick goodbye to Evan, and bolt out of their room to the waiting sleek black car. 

The ride was relatively short but, no matter how much Hank pestered his driver, the man would not tell Hank where they were going nor what condition the patient was in. As Hank became more awake however, he began to wonder if any of this had been a good idea. He had willingly gotten into a black car without knowing where he was going nor with whom; he had been merely reacting on instincts that had been ingrained in him over many years working as a doctor. Now, Hank was fighting between worry at the increasingly odd happenings around him and the notion that no one had any reason to set up anything nearly this elaborate in order to get him somewhere. Who would kidnap a jobless doctor? He didn’t have any money nor did anyone he knew, which was all that kept Hank from completely losing his cool.

The rolling estate he had been brought to made Hank wonder if all the people in the Hamptons lived in palaces like gods, but with the sight of the estate came his patient and Hank was finally able to relax. He had actually been called to help with a medical emergency. Finally feeling himself relax into his role as doctor, Hank slid out of the black car and made his way to a group of worried looking adults all in workout gear or uniforms. 

It didn’t take long to tell that his patient was the man on the grass whose leg was quickly turning an alarming shade of blue. His leg appeared not only broken but dislocated as well. “How long ago did this happen?” Hank questioned as he tried to find a pulse in the man’s foot. 

“Ten minutes,” one of the spectators offered, and Hank gave a nod to show he had heard.

“How did it happen?” He questioned as he quickly gave up on finding a pulse that obviously wasn’t there. He would need to pop the knee back into place quickly if he was going to save the man’s leg. “This is going to hurt: do you think you can sit still?” He questioned the man.

“Si, it is no problem.” The man assured but Hank noticed two of the spectators knelt down to hold the injured man’s shoulders anyway, just in case.

“Alright I’m sorry about this but-” and without warning Hank yanked the man’s knee back into place. Surprisingly, the man only gave a hiss to show his pain. Hank would have assumed that the added pain from the broken leg would have garnered a larger reaction but it looked like he was wrong. 

Checking the pulse in the man’s foot again, and he would really have to thank whoever it was that had taken off the man’s shoes before he arrived, Hank started up a conversation with the injured man. “I’m Hank Lawson, you can call me Hank. Can I ask how you got my number?” The man’s pulse was steady in his foot and the color was returning to normal so Hank took the time to carefully run his hand’s down the broken leg. 

“I am Jorge Alvarez.” Jorge offered. “Your number was given to all staff in case of medical emergency.”

“I see,” Hank hummed though he really didn’t. “The good news is that you won't lose the leg, the bad news is that at the very least it’s fractured. I’m leaning towards broken but I won’t be able to tell without an x-ray which I don’t have access to. You’ll need to go to the hospital. For now I can splint your leg and give you an ice pack for your knee.” Grabbing one from his bag, Hank activated it and began wrapping it to Jorge’s knee with ace bandages. 

“Ve have x-ray.” Was offered calmly from Hank’s side and he looked at the woman who had spoken. From her voice he could tell that she had been the one speaking to him over the phone. 

“Here?” He questioned slightly shocked. What kind of money did someone have to have to simply own their own x-ray machine? Perhaps the person was simply very thoughtful towards their employees? 

“Can someone help me get Mr. Alvarez there then?” Hank questioned when his question had gotten a nod of confirmation. 

“Jorge please, Hank.” Jorge refuted as the Russian woman helped Hank get him up. “And the rest of you get back to work. El jefe does not pay us to stand around.” The crowd they had gathered, which had only been four or five people, quickly dispersed. 

“This vay,” The Russian woman nodded towards a door in what appeared to be the main manor house. 

“I’m afraid I never got your name.” Hank directed towards the woman who was helping Jorge and him as they walked through the door, into a kitchen, and down two hallways. 

“Lyubochka Strelkov,” She answered with a slight smirk, Hank assumed she knew that he would never be able to pronounce it. Briefly Hank remembered how bad he had messed up Boris’ last name and was silently grateful the man hadn’t pointed it out, even if he did suspect that was why the noble had requested Hank call him Boris. “Most call me Lue.” 

“It is nice to meet you, Lue.” He offered with a smile as they finally made it to where the x-ray machine was. Hank’s jaw nearly dropped at the room they entered: Far beyond a simple x-ray, it looked like a miniature hospital. Everything from a portable MRI to IVs glittered in the room. “Impressive,” Hank mumbled, not seeing the smirks the two people behind him shared.

“El jefe likes his privacy.” Jorge explained as Hank set everything up. “I am head of his security and Lue handles the security around the manor itself. We were sparring and got a bit enthusiastic. But it happens, no?” The man chuckled.

“This is the first time I have seen such.” Hank admitted as he carefully maneuvered Jorge’s leg. “Hold still for just a moment and...there.” Hank looked over the results before giving a slight grin. “Better than I had hoped.”

“He is vell, da?” Lue questioned. Lines of worry crinkling around her dark brown eyes. 

“It isn’t a full break and doesn’t even, technically, require a cast.” Hank let his eyes flicker over the room searching for a brace of some sort. If he could put a brace on the man’s knee and get him to keep off the leg he should be just fine in about a month or two, which was exactly what he told the two security guards as he went hunting for a brace. 

“Ah!” Hank exclaimed coming up victoriously. “You’ll need to keep your leg elevated as often as possible and ice your knee for ten to twenty minutes every other hour but other than that, and not putting any weight on it of course, you should be just fine.” Hank gave the security guards a smile and was gifted with one smile in return and a solemn nod of acknowledgement. 

“If that’s all you need,” Hank hedge, wondering if now was a good time to leave and how he would go about doing that. He was fully awake now and his stomach was urging him to eat, not to mention the fact that he had to get back to Evan before the man did something stupid and or dangerous. 

“I must pay you first no?” Jorge questioned, gratefully taking the crutches Hank handed him and standing up. “How much?”

“Ah, no need. Really I’m on vacation so it was no problem.” Hank waved away the offer. With that damned gold bar from last night Hank would be good for a while. 

“I insist,” Jorge stated. “At least let me offer you breakfast. I make a wonderful maizena.” 

Hank hesitated for a moment but both Lue and Jorge were looking at him so expectantly that he couldn’t help but nod. 

“Wonderful,” Jorge took off out the door and down the hall at a surprising speed.

“Be careful,” Hank called as he hurried after. “I don’t need to be patching you up again so soon.” He reprimanded and Jorge let out a laugh of delight. Hank was beginning to like the excitable man. 

“I have been on crutches many times, this is nothing new but I thank you for your concern.” Lue held open the kitchen door for both Hank and Jorge, who both thanked her as they walked in. She quickly settled at a seat around a marble island off to the side of the kitchen. Actually, it almost appeared to be a smaller kitchen within a larger one. The island being the center of the mini-kitchen, if one could call a fully stocked kitchen mini, and the larger one stood just to the right with an impressive amount of space. Then again the entire house was huge so why not the kitchen as well?

“Staff kitchen,” Lue explained seeing Hank’s wondering look. 

“The chefs make all of the staff meals but if you want something during any other time or miss a meal we use this kitchen.” Jorge extrapolated. That made a bit more sense to Hank, because the main kitchen seemed far too large if it was only to be used for parties, unless parties were held regularly or the owners had an extremely large family. 

“Whoever you work for must have a lot of money.” Hank stated as he too sat at the marble kitchen island. 

Amusement flickered in Lue’s eyes and Jorge laughed as he got ingredients out of a cupboard. “This is the Hamptons, Hank. You are either filthy rich or working for someone who is.” Lue nodded her agreement and the three settled in for a surprisingly, at least in Hank’s opinion, delightful breakfast. 

Maizena was apparently a pudding like food made mainly from cornstarch, flavored with lemon and cinnamon. Hank found himself enjoying it very much and told Jorge so, who then burst into stories about foods from his home country, places he had been, and his family. Every so often Lue would chime in with a story of her own, though there were a great deal of times that Jorge, who was apparently fluent in multiple languages, would have to translate. After the maizena was eaten and cups of coffee, that Lue had made with an absurd but delicious amount of vodka, were passed around Hank found himself sharing a couple of stories of his own.

Most of Hank’s stories were about the antics of Evan, but, every so often, Hank would throw in a couple sentences about his mother and, on one occasion, shared a story about himself acting like a child. “It was the best,” Jorge was saying earnestly. “We would just go out into the fields and find the ripest watermelon we could and would throw it on the ground. Then we would eat the smashed pieces by hand.” The latino man’s eyes were glittering as he spoke and his hands waved in his excitement. 

By now the main kitchen was being used by the cooking staff to make the noon meal for all of the workers and Hank had stayed far later than he meant to. Not that Hank actually noticed that until his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Excusing himself from his two new acquaintances, Hank slipped out the door they had first entered and stood a little ways away in order to answer the phone. “Hank Lawson speaking.”

“Where are you Hank?” Evan’s demanding voice filtered through Hank’s phone’s speaker and the doctor winced. He’d completely forgotten about his brother, which really hurt to even think, but Hank hadn’t had decent conversation with another person in months. He had been enjoying himself. 

“When I left in a rush it was because someone called about a medical emergency. I patched the patient up but they demanded I eat breakfast with them as payment. We got to talking and I lost track of time.” Hank admitted, fighting to keep the guilt from his voice. Evan had been the one to bring him out here and Hank had ditched him. 

“Is she cute?” Evan questioned, voice lightening in his excitement. 

“He,” Hank corrected. “And he isn’t my type.” Not that Jorge wasn’t attractive, but Hank had always found a deeper attraction to the serious type of person. Excitable and talkative people tended to remind Hank of his brother which drew up decidedly protective instincts and not lustful ones, thankfully. 

“Alright, well I finished reading through that contract and Hank if you don’t accept I’m going to go through med-school so I can sign it.” Evan enthused, though there was a note of seriousness to his voice that had Hank paying special attention to his brother’s words. “The amount you get paid is insane and I can’t actually find any major issues. You might want to ask for better sick days and your vacation days are an absolute minimum. You would be required to live on the premises and would be on call at all times but honestly this contract looks amazing.”

Hank sighed softly and let his eyes roam the estate before him. It looked like he had been taken in the back way and he could clearly see a tennis court as well as another smaller, but no less impressive, house in the distance. Hank was almost positive it was still a part of the property but why someone would need a second house with one as big as the one he was standing next to Hank would never know. Although, the more he looked the more the grounds seemed oddly familiar. Ignoring the feeling, Hank finally responded to his brother. “I know you’re excited Evan but I’m not staying in the Hamptons. We’re leaving tomorrow remember?”

“Hank,” and now Evan’s voice had lost all of it’s light-heartedness, making him sound years older. “You’ve been wallowing in pity for months. Your bills are not just going to disappear and nothing is going to get better unless you make it. I know this wasn’t what you expected, I don’t think anyone could have expected this, but this is a golden opportunity. Start over, begin anew, this is the Hamptons anything could happen.” Evan’s voice was so sincere in its worry for Hank that Hank had to take a moment before he could speak.

“Alright,” he finally gave in. In the end Hank had never really been able to deny his brother anything. When their father had left Hank had had to step up. Their mother was dying and Evan had been very young, so Hank had become the glue that kept the world from breaking. He had done anything to keep Evan from the harsher realities, the stacks of bills which never stopped coming and the ugliness of their mother’s ill health, and, to keep Evan happy, Hank had said yes to all sorts of things. Hank had always been desperate to make Evan happy, to be such great family to Evan that the man would never miss their absent father. It seemed those urges hadn’t abated nearly as much as Hank had hoped. 

“Yes that’s awesome!” Evan cried out gleefully and a little smile quirked up Hank’s lips. “I’ll call him up immediately and set up an appointment! I’m sure I can talk him around to more vacation days and everything.”

“You do that,” Hank agreed. “I’ll head back to the hotel now.” With a final goodbye Hank turned and went back into the kitchen. He would need to ask Lue and Jorge if there was someone who could take him back or if he would need to find his own way.

Just as Hank opened his mouth to ask that very question, his eyes took in the sight of someone he had never expected to see again: “Boris?”


	3. Conspiracies, Day Dreams, and Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris was not expecting to see Hank in his kitchens, but with how everyone at Shadow Ponds seems to be conspiring to get Hank and Boris together he should have expected. Now if only Hank would just drop a few of his morals, self loathing, and pants. Oh well, there's always next time, and there will be a next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA! Oh my god I actually updated with something new and it feels amazing. So I stopped this here because if I had gone farther I would have run into a part that apparently I forgot to write and is just an instruction for what to put next. I wont put that here and spoil the next few chapters, but sexy times will come soon to those who want them and to those who don't fluff is coming too!!!!
> 
> As always please review and omg thanks to the two who did review! Y'all are why I have the confidence to keep posting.

Boris had set his plan to keep Hank Lawson in the Hamptons into effect the moment he had gotten his hands on Hank’s phone number. Concierge doctors were always in demand in the Hamptons and by spreading Hank’s number around Boris was sure he could get the doctor at least one or two patients within the day. To be sure, Boris had even given the number to all of the staff at Shadow Pond, not that very many accidents ever occurred there. Boris had hired the best, and the best rarely ever made mistakes: Which only meant that Boris was extremely surprised when the news reached him that his head of security, Jorge Alvarez, had had a sparring accident and was injured. 

Putting aside the files Boris had been working on, he stood up and headed down to the kitchens. Usually he would simply tell Dieter that he would be taking his meal outside but, since he wanted to check on Jorge anyway, Boris decided to tell the head chef, Frauke Artz, himself. 

Noting that Frauke seemed to be preparing a special meal, Boris could tell because there were at least three different country’s foods being assembled, Boris motioned with his head for Frauke to come speak with him. Frauke disliked being disturbed while she was in her element, but was rather more accepting if one waited for her to come to the edge of the kitchen. Boris had never had a problem with staying out of the staff’s way, it was the same he expected of them.

“Do you have a request Herr Boris?” She questioned, taking the moment of break to untie her long blond hair and redo the severe bun which had been loosening earlier. 

“No,” Boris replied. A part of him wondered at the special spread of food but sometimes Frauke simply found a new recipe and made it along with foods Boris already liked, in case he didn’t like the new addition, or she simply felt happy and so made a special spread. Any number of reasons could have been behind the food choices and Boris found he didn’t really much care. “I simply wished to inform you that I will be taking lunch in the Garden.”

In truth, there were a fair number of gardens around Shadow Pond, but Boris always ate in a specific one. The garden had been designed with a former paramour of his in mind and, even though he had not contacted Marissa in years, he still found comfort in the beautiful garden.

“Of course Herr Boris.” She agreed easily, attention immediately turning back to her kitchen even as she waited for Boris’ dismissal of her. Boris gave her a nod and with a parting smile the German woman returned to sauteeing what Boris was almost certain was an eel.

Boris turned his attention to the side kitchen. Dieter, Boris’ trusted butler, had told him that Jorge and Lue were both there and they were. His two top security officers were sharing a coffee and talking in hushed but excited whispers in Russian. As Boris made his way over, he noticed a third cup of almost empty coffee sitting on the table as well, and he wondered who had been with them.  
“Jorge, Lue,” Boris greeted.

“Jefe,” Jorge grinned. “I had a bit of an accident earlier but should be on my feet again in a month.” Jorge hadn’t needed Boris to ask for the information; it was obvious what the German had come for. 

“An accident,” Lue confirmed and Boris wondered why she was being so tight-lipped. Usually she talked a mile a minute and gave out more detailed information than most humans knew existed. Unless there was someone new around, but what new person would be at Shadow Pond? Boris was always informed about the comings and goings, especially if those comings and goings involved new people, and had heard nothing of any such person who was supposed to come that day. 

Just as Boris was opening his mouth to question the two about the third cup of coffee, a voice broke in.

“Boris?” Boris eyes met the shocked eyes of Hank and widened just slightly. Jorge’s injury made far more sense now. His head of security had obviously set everything up in order to get Dr. Lawson back at Shadow Pond. Though Boris had to wonder how Lue and Jorge had been planning to get Boris to meet the doctor face-to-face. 

“Mr. Lawson,” Boris greeted once he had collected himself a bit, though his shock had not shown on his face, save the slight change in his eyes. “I would say it is pleasing to see you again if it were not for my injured security head.” Boris offered Hank his hand and, when the doctor clasped the hand in his own, Boris brought Hank’s hand up to his lips for a gentle kiss. 

Since Hank had left Boris’ sight, the older man hadn’t been able to think of anything else. There was something so very compelling about the doctor who refused any kind of gratitude from Boris. Hank’s beauty had been an added bonus to the type of personality Boris’ had only glimpsed last night. The type of lust Boris felt for Hank, the kind that was mixed with something that had the potential to become more, was one he hadn’t experienced in some time.

Boris was no stranger to one night stands and quick couplings with strangers who he had no more in common with than attraction and carnal want, but rarely had he allowed himself to know someone well enough to build an interest in their personality. Having a genetic disease which promised death before forty-four often put a damper on any romantic intentions. Thus, Hank was a rarity for Boris and the man found that he wished to explore such a rarity, at least for a little while. After all Boris would be dead in another four years. So he would perhaps find a companion for some of that time, but he would be careful not to let his emotions grow too strong. 

Allowing love to blossom between him and someone else would only be cruelty. And, while Boris was many things, unnecessarily cruel had never been one of them. 

“Please call me Hank.” Hank offered as he shuffled slightly on his feet. Obviously the doctor was a bit embarrassed, but not displeased Boris noted, with Boris’ actions. “I was actually just planning on finding a way to talk with you. I hadn’t realized I’d been taken to Shadow Pond. I suppose that was due to the different route we took.” Hank mused and shot a mildly suspicious look at Lue and Jorge, who pretended to have not seen it. 

“I was just about to sit down for lunch. Perhaps you would like to join me?” Boris interrupted Hank’s thoughts. It was best to stop the doctor from worrying over Lue and Jorge’s little manipulations until Boris had a better handle on how Hank would respond to such knowledge. 

“Sure,” Hank agreed. “Just let me tell my brother I’ll be staying here a little bit longer.” Once Boris nodded Hank left out the door to the back of Shadow Pond, and Boris turned to Lue and Jorge.

“What was your backup plan?” He questioned and both of his security guards grinned at him. They had hoped Boris wouldn’t mind, might even be pleased, by their interference, but with Boris it was always a bit of a gamble. Being such an intensely private person, sometimes even his most trusted were wary of the lines they could cross.

“Plan one alvays vorks.” Lue stated and Boris raised one eyebrow. For how careful his workers always were it was surprising how little preparation they actually put into this. 

Before Boris could speak again, to admonish or thank even Boris didn’t know, Hank entered the room again. “Evan is fine on his own for now, thrilled to have free reign in the Hamptons actually, so I’m all yours.” 

Boris found Hank’s slight blush absolutely fascinating and the doctor’s inability to meet Boris’ eyes was simply endearing. “Follow me then,” Boris almost purred. Perhaps he could have Hank as more than just a doctor. The idea held merit but Boris was unsure how Hank would view an employer/employee relationship, especially since Hank was in the medical field. 

He would simply have to find out, Boris decided as he led Hank out one of the main house’s back doors and towards the Garden.

“A bit of advice,” Hank added in a parting shot as he passed Jorge and Lue. “You don’t need to injure yourself just to see my beautiful face, just drop me a call.” Hank winked as he followed Boris out of the kitchen. 

Boris pressed his lips together, keeping back his laughter but not a smile at Hank’s parting shot. “I do apologize for them,” Boris stated as Hank fell into step beside him and they began their walk to the gardens, “I did not instruct them to set any of this up, despite how it might seem.”

“No, you just gave them the means to do it.” Hank replied, no rancour in his voice. Boris did not reply. He had given Hank’s number to anyone he could think about, and a few he only remembered because he had pulled out his contact book, but he honestly had not meant for anyone to go around purposefully injuring themselves. He’d have a talk with Lou and Jorge later about their half-baked plans, but he knew from experience that he’d have little success. Perhaps this time he’d set Agahozo on the two of them, she seemed to be the only one of the three with any kind of sense to her. 

“Either way, it worked out in both of our favours. I see no reason to question the means to this outcome.” Hank hummed lowly, seemingly neither agreeing nor disagreeing with Boris’ statement. Boris would count that as a win for the moment. 

“Why are you so insistent on my being your doctor anyway?” Hank questioned, hands stuffed in his pockets and eyes studying Shadow Pond’s grounds. Boris hoped he liked them. Shadow Pond was a particular pride of his, the grounds carefully structure and maintenanced with every addition and subtraction handled by Boris directly. Having so much responsibility, running so many things, and dying slowly often took their toll on Boris and working on something so intricate but completely under his control was relaxing. Not to mention the beauty that came out of it in the end. 

“I am always looking for the best doctors. I found my previous doctor lacking and you simply proved my point during the party. You are good at what you do and you do not hesitate. I feel you would be a benefit to Shadow Pond and the people already working here. What better qualified person could there possibly be?” Boris questioned. Birds chirped overhead for a moment before flying off in a small group. They’d been leaving the very garden Boris and Hank were now entering, it’s lavish trees and colorful, berry-filled bushes giving the birds ample reason to spend their time there. 

“Someone who wasn’t fired and blacklisted?” Hank replied, voice bitter and body tense.

“Blacklisted for what exactly?” Boris questioned although he already knew. He had made sure to have extensive research done on Hank and the last details had been investigated early that morning. There was nothing on paper about Hank that Boris did not know. After all, Boris needed to know the kind of man he would possibly be sharing his illness with not to mention opening his home and people to.

“I killed a man.” Hank’s jaw twitched and Boris’ eyebrows pulled together. If Hank really thought that then there was more Hank would need help with than Boris’ had thought. Some bitterness was to be expected but blaming himself for a person’s death because he was busy saving a different person’s life? That was ludicrous, but then emotions very rarely bowed to logic. 

“Surely it can not be that bad,” Boris refuted as they came upon the table already set out for them. Briefly, Boris wondered if Frauke had already decided that he would eat in the gardens because Boris hadn’t made the request more than ten minutes ago and yet already everything was set out. There was even wine set up in a bucket of ice and someone waiting to serve them. Boris hesitated only slightly as he noticed it was Agahozo: she was his head groundskeeper not one of the wait staff. 

Agahozo merely offered him a wryly amused smile as she picked up the wine bottle. “A drink before lunch?” The questioned was obviously for the both of them, but her eyes stayed firmly on Hank. Boris found himself slightly confused: not by Agahozo’s actions exactly, because he remembered her doing this a couple of times before, but because she was doing this now. 

Sure, Boris had planned on seeing if Hank was interested in sleeping with him but he hadn’t meant to enter into any kind of emotional relationship with the man beyond friendship, something he would make perfectly clear, so Agahozo had no real need to test Hank. “Yes please,” Boris replied as he ran the problem around in his head. Maybe she simply wanted to test Hank before releasing him into the throng of Shadow Pond?

Hank seemed a bit more hesitant, but eventually nodded his head. “Just a little for me, please.” He gave Agahozo a smile too, which the woman returned with a polite professional one of her own. Hank didn’t seem at all bothered, a fairly good start as things went. 

Agahozo had always felt it her duty to check people, not only for Boris’ sake but more for the sake of all of the other black workers at Shadow Pond, who were going to have an important role at Shadow Pond. Ah, that made more sense. The previous doctor had already been at Shadow Pond when Boris hired Agahozo. She was now seeing how Hank would respond to black female waitstaff because being a doctor was a very important and dangerous job and if he was at all prejudiced then there would be problems. 

That also explained how she had been roped into all of this nonsense, because the wink she sent Boris as she poured his wine meant she had definitely known about Lou and Jorge’s crazy plan. Now he’d have to talk to all three of them about proper plans and risk assessment. “You seem distracted.”

Boris snapped his attention back to Hank and set down his wine glass, he hadn’t even realised the had picked it up much less drank any of it. “My apologies, my mind drifted for a moment. You never answered my question from before.”

Hank pursed his lips, the amused expression he had been wearing falling away in light of the topic change. “No I hadn’t. I suppose I didn’t technically kill him. But that didn’t matter to the hospital, he was a big name donor and more important than some kid. I chose the kid, got fired and blacklisted, and now I’m here. And that’s that.”

“You were punished for being moral,” Boris supplied. Surprisingly, this could bring it’s own issues. Much of caring for Boris’ health might not be the easiest for a man caught up in morals. It also made any chance of a lasting sexual relationship even slimmer which was a shame. Boris would still love to hear his name fall from Hank’s lips, either as a scream or a desperate gasp. To see Hank’s face screwed up in pleasure and eyes vaguely glazed with orgasm made Boris’ blood sing in interest. Hank was so beautiful in general, how much stronger would that beauty be with him desperate for Boris’ touch? How much more pleasing would it be knowing Hank was Boris’ to touch and care for and give or deny pleasure?

Hank snorted, “If that’s how you want to see it. But even knowing that, you still want me to be your physician?” 

Boris fought between relief and annoyance to be brought to the present again. He didn’t want to become physically aroused, but his thoughts had been so pleasant as well. Although the way Agahozo looked at him as she filled their glasses again said she knew exactly what he was thinking. “I will be back in just a moment with your meal gentlemen,” Agahozo stated, turning sharply on her heel and heading inside for the food. 

“No,” Boris replied, a bit more collected with the brief respite Agahozo had given him. “My offer still stands, and since you are here with me I assume you are interested.” 

“I am,” Hank admitted, leaning back in his chair, wine glass carefully held in one hand. He watched the liquid swirl about for a moment before speaking, “but I have a few stipulations.” A little smile quirked up the edges of Hank’s lips and Boris’ raised an eyebrow. He didn’t see any reason for Hank to be amused at the moment, but Boris was getting exactly as he wanted. He’d look the gift horse in the mouth only if required. 

“Then let the negotiations begin,” Boris gestured with a hand and Hank’s grin turned just a bit savage. Well then, it seemed this would be interesting.


	4. Flirting, Morality, and Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank honestly hadn't expected how hard it would be to keeps his pants on, fortunately that kind serving woman and a few other interruptions help him out. Unfortunately, Agahozo has decided to team up with both Lue and Jorge. Fortunately, with the three of them combined there was no doubt that they would be able to get Hank into Boris' bed at least once. Unfortunately, if Boris could keep him there and make something more of it was still in question.
> 
> Now if only the pool boy would stop running his betting ring on Boris' love life maybe people would stop interfering. (But where's the fun in that?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I hated the beginning and couldn't get it right so switched stories then couldn't finish the other one. I got so angry I just started writing random sex scenes because at least those are easy. (On the upside I have like four PWP with Boris/Hank?)
> 
> I'm still not happy with this chapter. I feel like it deviates from the Hank I wanted, but hopefully the next chapter is better. I also really just needed to get this chapter out and done with. It needs to happen for the rest of the story, but I am sorry for it's subparness.
> 
> Either way please enjoy and like/review! I'd love to know what you guys think!
> 
> Edit: If you get two notifications for this it's because I'm an idiot and spelled a characters name wrong. Next chapter will be up seven does from now 9/4/2017 in apology.

Hank fought the urge shift in his seat, hands curled almost desperately into fists on the table top and held there only by pure force of will. Negotiations should not be this arousing, he was sure, but then again, Hank was almost positive that humans should not be so arousing either. There had to be something illegal about it all, and just briefly Hank wondered if he could call it sexual harassment, except Boris wasn’t even doing anything unusual much less untoward. 

The weather had settled into a nice balmy afternoon with a breeze strong enough to keep the heat from becoming stifling but calm enough to not make being outside more aggravating than it’s worth. The meal itself had been fantastic, it was more a dozen plates of tasters than anything else with little bites of food from all around the world. Hank recognized less than a twelfth of the foods he ate, but they were all wonderful. The waitress was polite if formal and blank faced, something that was common in people whose jobs required them to be polite no matter the customer. There were even lovely flowers to look at. None of those things helped Hank with his problem which had stopped growing about forty minutes ago and was now inching it’s way up from uncomfortable to unbearable. 

Yet Boris still seemed calm and collected, his voice rich and dark like the finest chocolate and his eye practically burning up from the inside out. He was stunning, almost angelic in the warm light of the sun, the backdrop of beautiful flowers and gently swaying grass deviously highlighting Boris’ own charms. Hank’s eye twitched, that had been another irritating effect of their negotiations. Not the eye twitching, but the sheer horrible poetry Hank was practically writing in his head about Boris. He sounded like a teenager with their first crush. He was almost tempted to write out a note on the napkin in front of him saying ‘Do you like me? Check yes or no’. Or perhaps ‘Do you want to have sex with me? Check yes or YES’.

“We are in agreement then?” Boris questioned, fingers curling around the stem if his wine glass in a way that Hank was sure was only suggestive in his own head. 

“Not at all,” Hank refuted voice calmly but hear beating out a quick tempo as Boris raised a questioning eyebrow. Hank was more than grateful that multitasking was something he’d learned to do years and years ago otherwise his desperate thoughts would have been obvious. As it was, Hank was barely keeping himself together. 

“You nodded,” Boris sipped his wine and his lips curled up in amusement, “I had taken such to mean agreement. Unless, of course, I have been making incorrect assumptions about Americans for years now.”

Hank opened his mouth for a quick rebuttal before processing the fact that Boris had definitely had a teasing note to his tone. “I only wanted to stop you before you got too far. There’s absolutely no need for me to stay in the main house. The smaller property near the tennis courts you were telling me about would be fine. I don’t need to encroach on your space.”

“Having you in my space would be no hardship for me Hank.” Alright, this could not be in Hank’s imagination. Boris had deliberately licked his lips, eyes flashing down to where Hank had been hiding his erection. There was no practical way Boris could know how aroused Hank was, but he looked so confident in his assumption that Hank was sure he would be hard at that look if he hadn’t been before. “And I assure you, every hardship you found yourself facing would be taken care of post haste. I’d make sure of it personally.”

“You seem so sure you’d be able to solve any hardship I encounter. What makes you think I’m that easy?” Hank popped another...actually Hank had no idea what he had just stuck in his mouth. Next time he should probably check first, but for the moment he was willing to accept whatever tiny pie/custardy delicious food he’d just eaten. The additional benefit of a bit of the white custard needing to be licked from his lips was actually an accident, but the best one Hank had been in for a long time. 

“I have no doubt you could handle your hardships on your own if you so desired Hank, but I assure you I am always willing to offer a hand or,” Boris tilted his head to the side slightly and grinned in an almost predatory manner, “anything else should you only ask. Ask kindly and I’ll always give you what you ask for. Perhaps not as you were hoping, but I am more kind than cruel and patience is a virtue.”

Hank’s imagination took off at a gallop at that. He could imagine thousands of different things he could ask for, preferably sans clothes and on his knees. Perhaps his arms would even be tied behind his back or a blindfold wrapped securely around his head. He’d beg then he knew; he’d done it before and it had always been a wonderful experience. The freedom of letting go and knowing he didn’t have to think too hard about anything, only pleasing and being pleased in turn. Hank adored being able to take care of his lovers, but there was something about having a dom tell him what to do specifically to make them happy and then hear the delicious praise or receive a reward immediately after that fed something that was always starving inside him. Having rules and punishments and rewards all lined up before him, having boundaries always clearly outlined, and having someone he could both take care of and lean on when needed made everything so much better. Having a dom again would be wonderful.

It was the last thought that yanked Hank from his musing and threw a bucket of cold water on his libido. If, and that was a very large if, anything happened between him and Boris it wouldn’t be any kind of long term arrangement. Hank wasn’t a stranger to one-off scenes and one night stands, but they had never been his presence. More than that, however, was the moral ramifications of sleeping with not only his boss but his patient. 

“Boris,” Hank began, his voice gentler than before and holding the same apologetic note it always did when he turned someone down. As much as he wanted to see just what Boris could do to him, and there was nothing Hank had wanted more since his life had gone down the drain, this was not the time and there were other, more important matters, to take into account. It was best to nip this attraction in the bud so that neither of them was left with the idea that it was a possibility. That would just leave room for awkwardness, anger, and offense. 

Unfortunately, before Hank could get anything else out, the waitress had returned, holding a serving tray with three bowls of something that looked almost like purple pudding. Briefly Hank lamented that he couldn’t remember her name, if she’d ever been introduced to him, as he’d been too focused on Boris. Hopefully, that didn’t become obvious because Hank had not raised himself to be a rude person.

“This is mazamorra morada,” she stated, voice a bit more animated than it had been before and lips oddly darker. It looked almost like she’d been chewing on her bottom lip. Not that it was any business of Hank’s but she had also changed her hair from the high ponytail it had been in to a slightly mussed freefall of tightly braided hair. 

Hank’s contemplation of the waitress, and if he was honest his thinly veiled attempt to ignore the fact that he would have to turn Boris’ down, was brought to a screeching halt when a bowl full of mazamorra morada ended up spilled down his shirt and pants. “Oh no!” Hank didn’t respond to the waitress’ exclamation for a moment or her barrage of apologies and fluttering hands. That was honestly, and oddly, the most shocking moment of Hank’s whole trip to the Hamptons so far. 

“No, no it’s alright.” Hank waved the waitress off with a little smile as he grabbed an extra napkin that was thrust at him. 

“I am so sorry, sir.” The waitress took his soiled napkin holding out another one already. Why did she have so many on her anyway? Hank certainly hadn’t noticed her having any of them before. “Another bowl for you,” she quickly whisked away the ruined one and replaced it with an exact replica. Wait, why did she have three bowls of dessert in the first place? 

“I apologise, Hank.” Boris had half risen out of his seat when the pudding had fallen in Hank’s lap and finally sat back down, seemingly unsure of his next course of action. 

“Herr Boris,” the waitress stated, earning her narrowed eyes from Boris for some reason, “I can clean up the table if your guest would like to clean up in one of the rooms of the main house. I am sure someone could find him a spare set of clothes.”

Hank looked to Boris; he would appreciate the offer if it really was on the table. “Of course,” Boris agreed, “perhaps you should inform Lane or Chimaway that I’ll be needing a set of clothes a size or two smaller than usual.” The way Boris emphasized the names Lane and Chimaway seemed a bit odd but Hank wasn’t exactly paying attention, more focused on the fact that the pudding had apparently been warm and was now making his clothing uncomfortable in multiple ways and none of them the good uncomfortable from before. 

“Of course, I’m sure Chimaway will be able to find something fitting.” The waitress’ confusion, over what Hank wasn’t sure, faded quickly and something that Hank would almost swear was a teasing smirk had taken it’s place. 

“Thank you, Agahozo,” so that was her name, Hank thought as Boris laid a gentle hand on Hank’s shoulder to lead him inside the mansion. 

“You don’t have to get me other clothes,” Hank stated as Boris’ held a door open for him. He briefly wondered how many doors into the mansion, castle it was more or less a castle, existed. He hadn’t even recognized the door that Jorge and Lue had taken him through. To be fair though, he had been a bit more focused on his patient than anything else. 

“Nonsense,” Boris waived off Hank’s concerns calmly, taking him through what looked like a mudroom and down three separate hallways and up a flight of stairs. Were there honestly no bathrooms on the first floor or anywhere closer? Although, Hank did have the pleasure of seeing all of the interesting decorations of the mansion which included what appeared to be an actual suit of armor. 

“Here,” Boris nodded to a room that looked no different than all most of the other they had passed. Mainly because the door was shut and every door in the blasted place was of the same gleaming dark wood, but Hank felt that his vague irritation was still warranted. 

Said vague irritation disappeared the second he stepped through the door and into what had to be the larger bedroom he had ever seen. As a doctor, Hank had not been hurting for money, but he’d never had nearly enough to warrant such a large or lavish room. The bed had an actual canopy for goodness sake and what Hank was almost sure was a crystal sculpture in one corner. 

“If you strip, the clothes should be here soon,” Boris stated, sitting himself on the overly large bed and completely ignoring what appeared to be a tiny sitting room in the bedroom. 

“Right,” Hank agreed, relieved to be able to get out of his uncomfortable clothing. Spilling a little bit of food on himself would have been annoying but not overly concerning, but he had a fairly large bowl of steaming pudding dropped on him. That made things distinctly more uncomfortable and aggravating. Thus, Hank thought nothing of unbuttoning his shirt and stripping it off. Well, he thought nothing of it until he heard a choked noise to his right and saw Boris not-so-discreetly cross his legs. 

“I didn’t expect to be stripping like this,” Hank blurted out, the words mixing in his head so that they did not come out as the request for a space alone to change but something far more questionable. 

“You expected to lose your clothes?” Boris questioned, lips lifting and hands stapling together. If he had a cat he was stroking he’d look exactly like a Bond villain. 

“I’m sure most people brought alone to a bedroom by you would,” Hank replied which was not what he had meant to say he was sure. Or almost sure. Technically he hadn’t signed any contracts yet, so he wasn’t actually beholden to any moral or legal laws regarding sleeping with one’s boss. 

“Usually in such a case, however,” Boris stood up and prowled towards Hank who had never imagined he would think the word prowl in regards to someone and mean it, “I would be assisting in the removal of clothing. Surely it is only within my duties as a host to help in anyway I can.”

Hank swallowed hard and briefly lamented whatever assurance he had had earlier that had seemed to flee him. However, he didn’t feel shaken or overly nervous either and was grateful for it. While he didn’t mind feeling slightly wrong-footed during intimate moments, anything that too closely resembled fear threw him out of any kind of sultry moment immediately. 

“Even if I don’t ask?” Hank questioned, not sure if he meant it as a flirtation, a warning, or a genuine question. 

Boris paused though, the moment the words left Hank’s mouth, and the predatory look in his eyes faded. “Only if you ask and desire,” Boris replied. 

The last of the tension in Hank’s shoulders dissipated and he hooked a finger through Boris’ belt, a motion he remembered as being incredibly sexy when his ex-fiance had done it to him. “Then I do ask,” the reassurance that he could say no was exactly what Hank had needed, well and to get out of his sticky pants. But hopefully Boris would be able to help with that.

“Boss?” In that one moment Hank would have given almost anything to ignore whoever was on the other side of the door. He’d finally said screw it to morals and what little logic he’d been holding onto before and was willing to jump into a potential mess situation with both feet and no holds barred, but not anymore apparently. 

“Come in, Chimaway,” Boris stated, stepping away and seemingly realising that the moment was over. 

A dark head popped itself around the door before the lanky body of it’s owner followed. He’d obviously been expecting something of what Boris and Hank were about to do because he didn’t seem at all surprised to see Hank shirtless and Boris standing close at hand. Hank flushed a brilliant red at the thought, but the man simply gave him a calming smile. “I’ve brought you clothes.” He held out the clothes in his hands to emphasize his point and Hank was quick to grab them.

“Right, thanks,” he stated, forcing himself to calm down. He was not a teenager caught by his father. He was a fully grown man and what or who he wanted to do was his own business. He had no reason to be embarrassed. 

“Of course,” Chimaway nodded before turning his attention to Boris, “Jorge was generous enough to donate some of his son’s clothing. He hopes it fits.”

“Thank him for me please Chimaway and Hank the bathroom is through there.” Boris pointed to a door of to the left of the bed that Hank had not paid attention to earlier. He’d been more focused on the opulence of the room at first and then Boris right after. 

“Thank you,” Hank said, giving Chimaway a smile again before heading to the bathroom. Officially calmer than he had been since the negotiations had begun, but now drowning in guilt and self-hatred. If he wanted to sleep with someone it would have to be someone who wasn’t going to be paying him soon. 

Hank closed the door behind him firmly and unfolded the clothes that had been given to him, very carefully ignoring the fact that the bathroom he was in had what he thought might be actual gold as decoration in it. It looked fairly straight forward, just a blue t-shirt and jeans. Hank was briefly thankful that they had not decided to add underwear to the pile. 

He pulled on the jeans as quickly as possible, he wanted to get this settled as soon as possible and head out. He would have Evan finish the actual contract and by the time he signed it he would have himself under control. As he struggled into the jeans, unfortunately tight on him but understandable as they weren’t his own, Hank heard his name being spoken from the bedroom. Curious, Hank moved closer to the door to listen in. 

“I expected better of you,” Boris said and Hank frowned slightly as he pulled the shirt over his head. It was a little tighter than he normally wore but not uncomfortably so. He desperately wanted to know what Boris was disappointed about, surely it wasn’t anything to do with the clothes Chimaway had given Hank. 

“I only did as asked,” Chimaway replied, voice the same soothing calm as before as if he was so sure of everything in the world that nothing could possibly ruffle his feathers. “If you would not hesitate no one would ever feel the need to interfere in your matters.” 

“Then how what would you and the others do with your spare change?” Boris questioned and Hank found himself relaxing. Boris wasn’t really upset, although there was a note of fond aggravation in his voice. 

“Why would I do that when I just won myself fifty dollars?” There was a rustling sound and then what Hank assumed was the sound of cash being shown to Boris. “Thank you for calling for me Boss, everyone doubted you would but me.”

A soft huff of laughter was Boris’ response. “Of course, off then I’m sure there is some work for you to do other than encouraging other people’s need for gossip and games.” 

“Someone dumped fertilize in the outdoor pool,” Chimaway agreed easily, and Hank listened to the sound of his retreat. Was that Chimaway’s job? Why would a pool boy be the one called to bring Hank clothes instead of a butler of some sort?

Then again what did Hank know about posh people and their posh workers? It was none of his business anyway. 

“Hank?” Boris called through the door, “your phone is ringing?” Boris must have gotten closer to the door because now Hank could hear the ringing of his phone too. He must have dropped it somewhere in the bedroom. 

“Give it here,” Hank opened the bathroom door, fully dressed if sure he would be unable to squat properly. Boris handed over the phone easily enough, although his hand lingered longer than strictly necessary and caressed Hank’s wrist as it pulled away. 

“Hank Lawson speaking,” Hank stated, pointedly ignoring Boris’ heated look and feeling nothing but grateful, honestly, as Boris gave a small nod and backed away. 

“I think my sister’s dying,” a desperate and choked voice stated and all thoughts of Boris flew out of Hank’s head. This was much more important.

“If she’s not breathing, unconscious, or bleeding call an ambulance. Now tell me where you are.” Hank was already heading out the door as the boy on the phone talked to him. It was easy to fall back into the doctor’s mindset he thought he’d left behind for good. Easy and comforting, how had he ever thought he could live without this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sneak peak at the next chapter (tentatively titled Hospitals, Staff Shenanigans, and Woops Fuck Morals):
> 
> "No I did not have a hand in this," Agahozo stated incredulously. "I was in the kitchen with the two of you when it happened!" She cried out, flicking Lue's cheek gently when the woman just shrugged. Honestly, one would think Agahozo had the powers of a goddess listening to those two.
> 
> "I would never fake someone almost dying much less find a way to make that actually happen just to get two people into bed." Jorge and Lue just looked at her, quiet but judging eyes making her fidget. She blushed red, the sight thankfully mostly hidden by her black skin, "That was one time and there were extenuating circumstances!"  
> *****************************************************************  
> “Harder, please,” Hank begged but his hands stayed firmly at his sides and he didn’t make a single move to physically encourage Boris. A little grin tilted up the corners of Boris’ mouth, it seemed Hank might be the perfect bed companion. Hank was begging and wanton after so little stimulation and yet completely submissive, willingly allowing Boris’ to control the pace and only offering suggestions.
> 
> “Do you like pain?” Boris questioned voice dark and seductive as he nipped at Hank’s ear.
> 
> “A little,” Hank nodded his head, pupils blown wide in lust and need. “I like being marked.”


	5. Hospitals, Teasing, and Whoops Fuck Morals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out the call Hank got is both more and less worrisome than previously thought, the Hamptons Hospital isn't really that bad (probably), and there are just way too many staff around. At least Boris and Hank get to have a happy night in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...my computer broke. I am so sorry you guys. It had been having issues for a while but I just ignored it, then of course it decides to just die and I did not have the money to fix that, so it took me a little bit to get up the funds. I know, some of you are yelling "but google docs can be accessed anywhere" but hey, guess who uses word docs too much? Yup me. So I'm super sorry about how late this is. (Look at end notes for How I'm going to make it up to you.)
> 
> The beginning is kind of heavy with new staff characters and everything, but I promise the ending is much more what you guys want. For anyone who is getting super annoyed with all my OCs, they'll be fairly absent in the next few chapters. Sorry about them, I just like all of my nice people.
> 
> Also, would anyone want my tumblr? I had an old one and deleted it but now I have a knew one. You could all pester me over there and who knows, maybe I'd even write you guys little blurbs or one-shots if you gave me prompts. I could also keep you updated on when chapters are coming out and such. Let me know if y'all would like that!

Of all the ways Boris had thought this day would end, chasing after an attractive man in too tight jeans towards what sounded like a dying woman was not high on that list, or anywhere on it for that matter. For the briefest of moments after Hank had gotten the call and rushed out of the guestroom, Boris had wondered if this was another of his staff’s plots to get Hank to stay, but even they wouldn’t take things this far. Hank genuinely looked worried, and Boris followed him, his own worry growing as they made their way towards the buildings meant to house the staff.

For the most part, Boris didn’t come out this way, wanting his staff to have at least one place where they didn’t have to worry about their boss dropping by, but he knew it well and that only made his worry spike higher. The housing was broken up into general sections, groups with children tended to be housed in one place, mostly so that all of the kids could talk and make friends. Socializing was always important and living in a place like Shadow Pond didn’t often lend itself to that, so Boris had done his best to fix that. 

Hank was still talking on the phone and Boris tried to pick up as much as he could about what was happening. At the very least he’d gathered that whoever was in danger was still breathing and coherent. Both of those things were good, but they didn’t fully abate the worry that Boris felt as they entered the left wing of the staff quarters.

“I’m going to need a medical kit,” Hank stated as they stopped in front of door A24, Boris noted the number, trying to remember who was currently living there. “There might not be much I can do, but having one on hand would be helpful.”

Before Boris could respond, the door was yanked open and a young boy stood in the doorway, ah, now Boris remembered who lived here. The Pham family had moved in recently he remembered, they spent years living off property, but eventually they had decided that it would be better for the children to be around all of their friends and had moved in a few months ago. “You made it,” the boy breathed, eyes rimmed in red and tear tracks running down his cheeks. “She’s still in pain and she says it hurts more when I let go then when I push down.”

Hank nodded seriously although his expression softened slightly as he was ushered into the home by Khan who barely spared a glance at Boris. Usually the boy was unfailingly polite, but Boris figured that a lack of manners was almost expected in this situation. “Take me to Dae,” Hank ordered the boy kindly before turning to Boris, “and I need some kind of medical kit.”

“We keep one in the bathroom, it’s got more than just first aid stuff,” Khan stated, already scurrying towards the bathroom as he spoke. Hank followed him, also ignoring Boris’ presence completely. Boris found himself pleased by the response, it would have been fairly easy for Hank to have kept his attention on Boris, either because of the heated situations they had found themselves in before or because he was looking for approval from a future boss, but instead Hank was all business, focused solely on what needed to be done. That was good, very good.

Boris didn’t follow Hank and Khan into the apartment, figuring that he would be more help elsewhere. Khan’s mother needed to know what was going on and given that she wasn’t already here, Boris figured that Khan had immediately called for medical help. That was good, smart of the boy, but Boris wasn’t sure where Aida would be at this time nor a quick way to contact her.

However, there was someone he could contact that should be able to help. Flipping open his phone, Boris called Lue and waited for her to pick up. One, two rings and a slightly breathless Lue snapped out a greeting. “Dae Pham is having a medical emergency,” Boris stated, pacing back and forth in the hallway. “Do you know where her mother is?”

The sound of shuffling, broken off curses, and the rustling of clothes came through the speaker before Lue spoke, “Nyet, she often handles scheduling problems, but vorks from many places. Should I find her?”

“Ye-” Boris was cut off by a shout of pain from apartment A24 and found himself rushing back into the apartment and through to the children’s bedroom without thinking about it. Dae was pale and sweating, her black hair sticking in strands to her face which was scrunched up in pain. Hank had one hand on her shoulder and the other hovering just above her lower abdomen. His expression was slightly worried, but unsurprised. Whatever had just happened must have confirmed something for him. 

“She needs to go to the hospital. She’s not in critical condition but if we’re not careful her appendix will rupture.” That, was both good and bad. Clearly Khan was of a different mind because a broken sob seem to get stuck halfway out of his throat and he grasped his sister’s hand tighter. The fourteen year old boy must have been terrified for his sister, definitely still was.

“It’ll be alright,” Hank assured softly to the boy, “just keep talking to her okay? We’ll get everything settled and in a few days she’ll be just fine.” 

“She absolutely needs the hospital?” Boris questioned, displeased with having any of his staff taken to the local hospital. Hamptons Heritage was barely competent in anything but the most basic of cases and he would prefer to have whatever was going on dealt with in house than leave the girl in the care of the doctors that worked there.

“I’m not legally allowed to perform surgeries at the moment much less have the equipment,” Hank snapped, “yes she needs the hospital. It’s a simple procedure but it needs to be done as soon as possible. Either you can get her there or I can call 911 myself.”

“I will provide transportation,” Boris assured, a bit surprised at the fierceness in Hank’s voice. Boris brought his phone back up to his ear, Lue’s slightly desperate stream of questions and what sounded like a confused and worried Agahozo and Jorge greeting him as he did so.

“Master Boris vhat is happening?” Lue asked, perhaps for more than the first time, voice having taken on the oddly calm tone it usually adopted when she was preparing for something dangerous.

“Change of plans, I need you to drive Dae to the hospital immediately, we’re at their apartment. A24, left wing of the staff building.” After getting a quick confirmation, and conveying that confirmation to Hank, Boris hung up his phone. The harsh expression Hank had been wearing before was gone now, and Boris found he was pleased. He hadn’t liked the way Hank had looked at him, as if he was disappointed in Boris and his choices. It caused an unpleasant feeling in Boris’ chest that was wholly new and not expected.

As Hank turned his attention back to his patient and her brother, Boris stepped out of the room, letting Hank continue his work and making his way next door. If he was remembering correctly, Janet Haggerty, the nineteen year old daughter of one of his gardening staff, was staying here for the summer and tended to stick around the grounds. Not to mention her mothers often complained about how she rarely got up before two in the afternoon, hopefully she would still be around. 

Two quick knocks and a few moments of waiting confirmed his hope: the door creaked open and an obviously sleepy teenager stood in the doorway. “Sir?” She questioned, the word slurring slightly as she raised a hand to cover her yawn. “Mom should be out by the eastern gardens, working by the lemongrass and sage if you’re looking for her and Mother is most likely picking up the dairy and eggs. She likes to drop in around lunch time because she likes to drop off some pastries to the farmer’s kids. Says she misses my youth, I think she just wants to convince Mom to have another kid.” 

Boris found himself reluctantly amused despite the current situation. It was always hard to keep up with all of his staff, but he did try to at least know the bare facts about his regular staff, which was a much smaller group than the rotating staff who came in and out with the seasons and as needed, and Janet had always been a sweet and chatty child. “I was hoping you would be able to find Aida Pham. I’m afraid her daughter needs to be transported to the hospital immediately and they’ll need her permission for surgery.”

For a moment Janet did nothing, her blue eyes blank with confusion, before she abruptly became very wide awake. “Oh shit you’re serious?” She questioned, already moving. She threw open the door completely, revealing that she was still wearing pajama bottoms despite her nice blouse. “Yeah, I know where Ms. Pham is. Do you need someone to get Dae to the hospital?”

“No, Lue will be driving her,” Boris assured as Janet grabbed her keys and wallet from a table pressed against the wall and pulled her riotous red curls into a semblance of a bun. “We have no surgeon on staff so she will have to be taken to Hamptons Heritage,” Janet pulled a face at the name of the local hospital and Boris felt a brief moment of displeasure as well, but they had to work with what they had, “I expect you to get Aida there as soon as possible.”

“You got it boss man,” Janet agreed, finally slipping on some sandals that were definitely not hers, and heading out the door. Boris turned and made his way back to A24, listening to Janet’s footsteps break into a run. That was one thing settled at least.

After that, things began moving quickly. Lue arrived just a few minutes later with both Jorge and Agahozo. Other than the fact that the three of them seemed to be wearing an odd amalgamation of each other’s clothing, mainly obvious because Lue’s shirt was definitely not meant to fit Jorge, no one would have been able to tell they were in any way ruffled. 

Lue helped Hank take Dae to the car waiting outside and the three of them left first. Agahozo, Boris, and Khan all piled into a second car with Jorge driving. The trip was fairly quick all told, but most of Boris attention was on the softly crying boy in the back of the car who was obviously trying to keep himself together. This was not exactly how he’d expected his entire day to go, but hopefully it would end on a high note with all of the Pham family together, happy, and healthy.

“I’ll drop you off here,” Jorge stated, pulling Boris out of his thoughts, which had now drifted to his gratitude that Hank had been around to help, as the car stopped in front of the ER doors. “I’ll park and meet you inside, Jefe.”

Boris nodded, Agahozo already helping Khan out of the car. “Wait at the entrance for Aida and Janet if they aren’t here already. Aida will be frantic.” 

“Of course, Jefe,” Jorge agreed as Boris slipped out of the car and followed the small group of people who were gathered around a nurse. Dae was missing, but Hank was still with the group and Boris took that as a good sign. 

“-then we can get her into surgery, but we can’t do anything without a parent or guardian here.” The nurse was explaining, her voice and stance apologetic but firm. 

“Of course,” Hank agreed as Boris finally stopped by the group, “as soon as the mother is here we’ll let you know.”

“Jorge should be bringing her along shortly.” Boris added, placing a hand on Hank’s shoulder. Both Hank and the nurse nodded. For now they would all have to wait in the uncomfortable plastic and metal chairs that made up the waiting room.

“I think I’ll wait with Jorge,” Hank absently gave Boris’ hand a squeeze before slipping it off of his shoulder and heading towards the entrance to the ER. A soft, little smile pulled up the corners of Boris’ mouth without him noticing.

“Cute,” Lue grinned, not flinching when Boris turned a reproving look her way. “You vouldn’t have given us his number if you vere not sure.”

Sure of what Boris didn’t know, or perhaps didn’t want to know, but he was saved from answering when Aida came rushing towards them, Jorge and Hank just behind her. She skid to a stop in front of Khan, kneeling down to pull him into a hug, her eyes slightly panicked. “I have to sign something?” She questioned, turning to Boris immediately for an answer.

“The nurse will have the papers,” Hank cut in smoothly, taking Aida’s arm gently and turning her towards the nurses’ station. Letting Hank take Aida and Khan and lead them through what needed to be done, Boris sank gratefully into a chair. He wasn’t quite used to this much negative excitement in one night and for all that he generally pretended that nothing could ruffle his feathers, he did feel a distinct relief at having someone else able to handle this situation.

“He’s a keeper,” Jorge announced happily, taking his own seat. 

“He will make a good doctor for Shadow Pond,” Boris agreed absently. 

“Ah, yes,” Agahozo added, “for Shadow Pond. A great doctor,” she nodded in an overly serious manner.

“A doctor is surely vhat vas meant.” Lue agreed leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. “Vhat else could he be?”

All three turned their attention to Boris who suddenly felt as if he were in an interrogation. “Surely he could have other uses,” Jorge objected, “he is a kind man.”

“A smart man,” Lue agreed.

“A hot man,” Agahozo added to the mock scandalized gasps of both Lue and Jorge. 

“How could you say such a thing!” Lue cried out, one hand pressed over her heart.

“About a potential colleague too. Have you no shame?” Jorge questioned, fanning himself dramatically with one hand. 

“If you are trying to be funny,” Boris cut in, voice dry, “you are failing.”

“Ah, but you never think we are funny,” Lue shrugged indifferently, although her eyes watched him carefully. None of them wanted to overstep their bounds in this, especially because it was so rare for Boris to show interest in anyone.

“Your vote doesn’t count,” Jorge agreed. Agahozo just smiled and drew her companions into a conversation on another topic. Boris was mildly grateful, he enjoyed the fact that his staff were not afraid to tease him, they were generally the only social interaction he had, but he could only handle so much of them at once. 

Hank and the Pham family did not return to the waiting room, off somewhere else in the hospital, for many hours. Talk came and went between the four waiting adults, occasionally dipping into teasing once more and occasionally drifting to work, but mostly just staying one easy and mindless topics. 

Eventually Boris found himself unable to sit still and left to make a short circuit around the hospital. It felt good to stretch his legs, he was a bit too old to sit in those hard chairs for so long. But the hospital was not large, and soon Boris found himself returning to where the other were, leaning against a wall to wait. Standing felt much better than sitting at the moment and besides, it seemed he had walked into a new conversation at a fairly interesting point in time.

“That was oddly convenient,” Jorge noted almost absently. “Now, Hank has formed a bond with the staff and it is late enough that I am sure we can convince him to stay the night.”

The too innocent tone in his voice had both Lue and Boris looking at him in curiosity and mild confusion, not that anyone had seemed to notice Boris arriving. He was obviously trying to imply something. “It iz very convenient,” Lue agreed, leaning back as far as she could in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. “Almost az if it were planned.” Lue and Jorge turned to look directly at Agahozo.

“If it was planned it was planned horribly,” Agahozo complained, shfiting in her seat and crossing her arms. “If someone wanted to attack the house I don’t see why they would go after the Phams, not to mention it was the middle of the day too. There were too many people around and able to help for any kind of attack like this to be useful in anyway.”

Lue leaned towards Agahozo, draping an arm around the other woman. “Zat iz not vhat ve meant,” she hummed, her accent thickening. “Zere is only vone among us who often schemes and plans things such az zis.” Jorge raised a questioning and jokingly accusing eyebrow at Agahozo who’s face shifted from confused to affronted very quickly.

"No I did not have a hand in this," Agahozo stated incredulously. "I was in the kitchen with the two of you when it happened!" She cried out, flicking Lue's cheek gently when the woman just shrugged. Honestly, one would think Agahozo had the powers of a goddess listening to those two.

"I would never fake someone almost dying much less find a way to make that actually happen just to get two people into bed." Jorge and Lue just looked at her, quiet but judging eyes making her fidget. She blushed red, the sight thankfully mostly hidden by her black skin, "That was one time and there were extenuating circumstances!"

“I believe those extenuating circumstances were also of your own making,” Boris added in calmly, causing two of his three staff to jump and whirl around in surprise. Lue simply gave him an easy grin and Boris was barely able to hold in an exasperated sigh. He wasn’t sure how he’d been able to gather together so many exasperating and trying people, but he seemed to attract them like flies. 

“Not you too, Boss,” Agahozo complained, shoulders slumping slightly. “I have enough trouble containing these two as it is.”

Lue and Jorge grinned unrepentantly at Agahozo, clearly intending to take their teasing further, but Boris cut them off before they could. In any other circumstance he would have let them have their fun, these three were some of his closest and oldest staff, but now was not the time for this kind of banter. “Someone will need to return with Aida and Khan when they are finally willing to leave, and Hank and I both need to return to Shadow Pond. I would prefer Aida not be left alone if at all possible.”

“I’ll take the both of you back, Boss.” Agahozo offered, pushing herself up from her seat with a soft groan. “These two obviously don’t appreciate me enough anyway.” Cries of outrage rose from both Jorge and Lue, but the three were still smiling at each other in a way that Boris often heard his kitchen staff teasing them about when the three sat down for one of their lunch dates. 

“Will Hank be willing to leave?” Jorge questioned, which would have been a good point if Hank hadn’t taken that moment to join them.

“I am,” he said, appearing just as awake as he had been this morning when they were simply sitting around eating lunch even though many hours had passed since then and most everyone else looked at least a little bit tired. “Everyone is settled in and since everybody seems to have my number already,” Hank threw a look at Boris who didn’t even pretend to be innocent, “they can call me if I’m needed. I need to come down from my adrenaline high anyway, and being in a hospital will not let that happen.”

“Then we’ll head out now,” Agahozo placed a quick kiss on Lue and Jorge’s cheeks before leading the way out of the hospital. Boris took the time to fallback and walk next to Hank.

“This time, surely, you will let me repay you.” Hank jerked slightly at Boris’ words, perhaps too caught up in his own mind to notice Boris or maybe not expecting Boris to speak. Boris did often find himself terse and quiet when stressed or in uncertain situations.

“You gave me a bar of gold for last time, that must count as repayment.” Hank argued, but there was amusement in his voice. “Not that I have any idea what to do with a bar of gold or how much it’s really worth.”

“Perhaps, but I had to repay you in such an underhanded way.” Hank snorted softly at the false regret in Boris’ voice, obviously he didn’t believe Boris had any real issue with having to have someone sneak gold into Hank’s car.

“Let me stay the night in a bed that doesn’t have a cheap hotel mattress and give me a good breakfast and I’ll consider us even,” Hank offered, “after all, if all goes to your plan I’ll be working with you soon enough. We can consider this a practical interview.”

Boris let out a short laugh, holding the car door open for Hank. “If so, you have passed with flying colors Hank, just as I would have expected of you.”

Hank laughed and slid into the car, Boris following quickly after. The rest of the car ride was silent, the setting sun lending a calming air to the tiring people in the car. It was nice, but Boris was still feeling restless, he had been doing nothing for far too much of the day and after the mind numbing boredom of waiting in a hospital, Boris found his mind wandering rapidly from one topic to another. He needed something to settle himself, but he wasn’t sure what.

“Shadow Pond,” Agahozo announced, pulling the car to the back entrance. It was closer to the sleeping quarters than the front on and Boris found himself thankful. It would be easy to drop Hank off in one of the guest rooms and then perhaps work on some of the things he should have gotten done earlier in the day. Perhaps paperwork would be able to settle his mind some.

“Thank you,” Hank slid out of the car, nodding once at Agahozo as he did. She responded with a smile, more genuine than any she had given him at lunch, and a nod of her own. 

“Keeper,” she whispered to Boris, who pointedly ignored her and got out of the car himself.

“Come the guest rooms are right through here,” Boris placed a hand on Hank’s back and lead him towards the same guest rooms he had changed clothes in earlier that day. “If you have need of anything I am but a few doors down.” Or his office was actually, but that was where Boris would be for a while yet. 

“I’m so close to your rooms?” Hank questioned, obviously a bit shocked by this. He turned and Boris found himself suddenly very close to him.Hank’s breath rushed over Boris’ lips and his body seemed to suddenly remember that it found Hank very attractive, the buzzing energy from earlier shifting from the need to move, to the need to do something a bit more dirty.

“Not as such,” Boris disagreed, “although you may see them if you wish?” Perhaps now wasn’t the right time, perhaps after having to work as a doctor again on a patient Hank would not be willing to fall into bed, but it felt like the right time. If he was rejected, Boris would just do as he had planned before, with a cold shower first.

“And what in your bedroom would be so interesting?” Hank questioned, the slightest teasing curl to his lips, but Boris wasn’t up for flirting and teasing about this idea. They had been doing that all afternoon.

“Us in bed, if sleeping with your boss is not unappealing to you,” Boris replied easily, one hand coming up to cup Hank’s cheek.

“The contract has not been settled yet,” Hank stated, the words seemingly drawn out of him almost against his will, “but once it has you have to know I do not sleep with my patients.”

“Of course,” Boris agreed, although he found himself disappointed by that. He would have to examine those feelings later because he had only meant this to be a short fling, marked by their bodies not their hearts. “But for now?” He questioned, lips brushing over Hank’s.

“For now,” Hank murmured, drawing Boris into a more heated kiss, “I see no reason not to indulge.” Boris pulled Hank closer, half tempted to simply grind against the younger man’s leg and wholly amused when Hank made an aborted movement to do just that. Their kisses were getting sloppier, which was both nice and a bit too uncouth for Boris, so he pulled away from Hank slightly, regaining his breath and composure; he was determined to make his first time with Hank more than just a wild coupling. Boris would take his time to drive Hank wild with pleasure and need.

“Too many clothes,” Hank complained and Boris couldn’t agree more. Both men separated completely, stripping themselves of all of their clothing before coming together again in a passionate kiss.

Lips locked and tongues twining together, Boris maneuvered Hank backwards until the doctor’s knees hit the edge of the bed and he collapsed onto it. Breaking their kiss, Boris ran his hands down smooth, tanned flesh, pausing briefly as he realized just how thin Hank was. Boris would have to instruct the kitchen staff to ambush Hank with food throughout the day.

A harsh moan from Hank brought Boris back to the present; apparently Hank’s sides were unusually sensitive. Using this knowledge to his advantage, Boris sucked and nibbled on Hank’s flesh, leaving behind dark hickies and the imprint of teeth. Boris created a trail of marks, starting at Hank’s hip and slowly making his way up until he reached the doctor’s shoulder.

“Harder, please,” Hank begged but his hands stayed firmly at his sides and he didn’t make a single move to physically encourage Boris. A little grin tilted up the corners of Boris’ mouth, it seemed Hank might be the perfect bed companion. Hank was begging and wanton after so little stimulation and yet completely submissive, willingly allowing Boris’ to control the pace and only offering suggestions.

“Do you like pain?” Boris questioned voice dark and seductive as he nipped at Hank’s ear.

“A little,” Hank nodded his head, pupils blown wide in lust and need. “I like being marked.” He added and Boris shifted, bringing his lips to Hank’s neck to sink his teeth into the flesh there. The muscles jumped beneath his teeth and Boris could feel Hank’s pulse speeding beneath his tongue. Experimentally, Boris sunk his teeth in deeper, drawing out a ragged, wanton moan from the doctor.

Boris had always enjoyed marking his lovers, especially those he would be sleeping with for more than one night. The sight of his claim on another person’s body always sent a pleased rush through Boris’ veins. Hank’s obvious pleasure at the marking made it that much sweeter.

After leaving numerous marks along Hank’s neck and sides, Boris began laving at his nipples. Sucking on the nubs until they perked up and then biting down gently.He increased the pressure at Hanks desperate little moans and whines. Leaving a final set of teeth marks near Hank’s nipples, Boris made his way slowly down his lover’s body. Taking the time to catalog each shiver and moan that Hank gave.

As Boris had noticed before, Hank’s sides were particularly sensitive, and, when Boris raked his short nails from below Hank’s ribs to just above his pelvis, Hank would make the most amazing choked off groan. If Boris ran his fingers along the backs of Hank’s knees a little shiver would travel up the doctor’s back. But, most satisfying of all, whenever Boris sank his teeth into flesh, be it the slight softness of Hank’s thighs or the man’s too thin stomach, each new mark garnered another pleased groan and little wiggle of encouragement. 

“Boris please,” Hank gasped out as Boris took his time exploring, and the German raised an eyebrow in question as he looked up Hank’s body to the doctor’s pleading face. 

“Do you need something Hank?” Boris inquired, enjoying the flushed body before him. Hank was intoxicating like this, wanton and desperate and willing. Boris could get used to this frighteningly easily. 

“Touch me,” Hank begged, pelvis thrusting up slightly to emphasize his point, and Boris chuckled darkly.

“I am touching you,” Boris replied, running his hands down Hank’s legs which he had just been lavishing attention on. 

“You know what I mean Boris.” Hank huffed. The light in his eyes showed amusement mixed with exasperation and Boris gave him a softer smile than he would normally show anyone. 

“I’m afraid I don’t Hank.” Boris purred, sitting back and removing his hands completely from Hank.

With a frustrated groan, Hank surged up and dug his hands into Boris’ hair, yanking the man into a kiss. Boris allowed the kiss to go on for a moment, enjoying the feel of Hank’s tongue and his gasped hums of approval, before he gently pushed Hank back down to the mattress. “All good things come with patience.” Boris reprimanded as he grabbed Hank’s wrists and moved them above the doctor’s head. “Is this alright?” Boris questioned. Hank obviously liked a bit of pain, the doctor’s loudest moans had come when Boris’ teeth broke skin, but that didn’t mean he would be okay with restraint as well. 

“Yes,” the word was hissed and Boris’ previously ignored erection twitched at the pure desire in that one word. 

“Don’t move,” Boris ordered, “you can hold onto the headboard if you need.”

After seeing Hank’s nod and encouraging grin, Boris left a quick trail of kisses down the doctor’s body and finally took Hank’s erection in hand, sliding a condom over the length and pumping it once. The gasp that action garnered had wicked delight curling in Boris’ veins. 

Keeping eye contact with Hank, Boris slowly licked a stripe up Hank’s erection and swirled his tongue around the crown. Hank began babbling, little pleas and encouragement and praise, as Boris continued. Over twenty years of sexual activity had given Boris a great deal of experience and he gladly employed all he knew to bring Hank pleasure. 

Hank’s constant stream of feedback was a better indicator of the doctor’s pleasure than his moans and shudders had been, and Boris enjoyed every moment of it. Boris’ had never really had a preference between vocal and quiet lovers, so long as he knew his partner was enjoying themselves, but the obvious pleasure Hank was taking in everything Boris did gave the German a rush of power. 

Engulfing Hank completely, Boris hummed in the back of his throat and had to hold Hank’s hips down as the man attempted to buck closer. “Boris I’m--” Hank gasped out and Boris sucked harder, lightly stroking Hank’s thighs and stomach to let him know it was okay. 

For all of the noise Hank had been making, he came surprisingly quietly. A small gasp of pleasure was the only sound Hank made as he came, and Boris wished he had a better angle to see Hank’s pleasure flushed face. Boris would have to make sure he fucked Hank face-to-face the first time, to get the full effect of those handsome features twisting in pleasure.

Boris crawled up Hank’s body to lay gentle kisses along the younger man’s face. “You make the most amazing sounds.” Boris purred as he pulled off the condom, tied it, and threw it in the trash can. “So good for me. Keeping still and begging so well.”

A pleased flush ran up Hank’s neck to his cheeks and doctor pressed a gentle kiss to Boris’ neck. Boris ran his finger’s through Hank’s sweaty hair. His cock was trying to make itself known again, but he pushed the ache away. Hank was still clinging to him and that was his bigger concern at the moment, whether or not he got off was on the back burner. Just being able to see Hank shuddering in pleasure and knowing that he had been the cause was more than enough. If needed Boris could just get himself off later in the bathroom.

Except Hank seemed to have different ideas of the hand drifting up Boris’ thigh meant anything. “You don’t have to,” Boris stated quickly and gently, pulling back so he could look at Hank’s face. 

Something close to annoyance flickered over Hank’s face before it settled into desire. “I want to,” Hank replied easily, pushing at Boris’ shoulder until he rolled onto his back, “I want to bring you pleasure. I want to know I was good.” 

Boris opened his mouth to quickly assure Hank that he had been good, that the constant stream of positive feedback and the writhing and whining were more than good, but that obviously wasn’t exactly what Hank meant. Boris had already told Hank these things, so there was something else the doctor wanted. “There are more condoms in the drawer,” Boris nodded in the direction of the drawer and Hank was quick to fish a condom out of it. If Hank wanted to get Boris off, then Boris wouldn’t be stupid enough to refuse.

“I haven’t given anyone a blowjob in years,” Hank admitted as he tore open the condom, fingers fumbling slightly over the packaging. “However, I figure I can manage something pleasant,” Hank ran a gentle hand over Boris’ cock before rolling the condom down it.

Cock jerking at the sensations Boris groaned, “You will find that little will be required for me to reach orgasm,” he assured as Hank laid down between Boris’ thighs. If he hadn’t been so aroused, Boris would have been a bit disappointed with the lack of foreplay, but he figured that this first time could be quick, and he’d teased Hank enough before this to count for foreplay for the both of them. Later, and Boris very much hoped Hank would still be up for a later, they could both take more time to simply caress one another. Boris was also extremely curious as to how Hank would respond to the offer of spanking, but thinking of that would only get Boris off quicker and he did want to enjoy this a little bit before he came.

Giving Boris one last wicked smile, Hank lowered his head and sucked as much of Boris into his mouth as he could. Hank hadn’t been lying about not being in practice, but he obviously still remembered what tended to feel good. What he couldn’t get in his mouth, he used his hand to cover, and Boris’ head fell back with a groan, one hand curling into Hank’s hair without thought. Hank bobbed up and down slowly, tongue pressing and searching. 

Boris wanted to lift him off slightly, encourage him to focus on the head of his cock, but he let Hank do as he liked instead. It wasn’t as if it was any kind of hardship. All the while Boris watched Hank, watched his eyes shut and open, his throat swallow and his mouth work. It was intoxicating and wonderful. Blowjobs were always nice, but there was something about seeing a handsome man between his legs like this that gave a pleasure that was more than just physical. 

It made Boris think of other ways this could be happening. Hank on his knees in front of Boris’ a butt plug stuck up his ass and working his hardest to get Boris off so he could come as well. Or maybe a vibrater instead and every so often Boris would click it onto a higher setting just to hear Hank whine and moan. Maybe he could tie Hank’s arms behind his back and just fuck his mouth, slow and sweet or harsh and rough. Or he could have Hank sitting under his desk, just keeping him warm for hours on end, one hand stroking through Hank’s hair to let him know he was doing good and the other signing documents. The ideas were endless. 

A low groan worked it’s way up Boris throat and Hank sucked harder in reply. “I am close,” Boris warned, although he would be coming on the condom, it was always a bit of a surprise if one’s partner came without warning. Hank flicked his eyes up to meet Boris in understanding before he focused on what he was doing again, one hand drifting down to roll Boris’ balls and the other gripping his cock just a bit firmer. Boris groaned once more, the hand in Hank’s hair tightening more than he had meant it to, honestly he had forgotten he’d even gripped Hank’s hair in the first place, and he came with Hank’s name on his lips and his cock in Hank’s mouth.

Boris relaxed back into the bed, his hand releasing Hank’s hair to being stroking it instead. Hank let Boris’ cock go with a distinctly unsexy wet plopping noise. “Towels?” Hank questioned, voice slightly hoarse as he crawled up to late beside Boris.

“Later,” Boris replied, pulling Hank closer to curl around him. 

“Later,” Hank agreed, eyes fluttering shut. The energy Boris had had earlier was fading now, finally released into something useful, and Boris willingly let himself drift off to sleep to. He knew today was going to end well. Hopefully, tomorrow would begin just as amazingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in apology, I am going to be posting one of my PWPs tomorrow for you all to enjoy! So look forward to that. 
> 
> Also, the first person to review this chapter is going to get a gift! You're very own one-shot with anything you like in it. Smut? Fluff? Angst? AU? Magic? Whatever you want! (Note: I do not write either chan or non-con but things like age-play and pretty much anything else you can think of I am willing to give a shot.) The one-shot will be at least 2,000 words and will be posted 7 days after the reviewer. If you don't want your AO3 username attached to your review, you can just log out and review that way. 
> 
> PLEASE STILL LOVE ME AND REVIEW. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND HOW I CAN IMPROVE FOR YOUR BENEFIT.


	6. Panic, Pain, and Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank wakes up without the morning after blues, but, with Boris out of the room, they quickly catch up to him. Luckily, Boris isn't far and has a few things in mind to distract Hank from all of his worries. 
> 
> Also the author is possibly killed by the readers for deciding to break this chapter into two parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....I'm a horrible person. I meant to get this out earlier (obviously) but i had issues. Instead I'm posting at the first part of my nanowrimo! (There will be more information about that in the bottom, please read to find out how you can get your very own one-shot written by me.)
> 
> So I did cut this chapter in two because while rereading it I realized I blatantly forgot to solve a few problems and ignored Evan. So this was cut in two and sexy times will come after. Unfortunately, after means after November because of nanowrimo. Please don't kill me. It will all be okay, I promise. 
> 
> I really hope you like this one. I'm trying to figure out what kind of sub Hank is in this fic because most of it is written out, but there are a few scenes that I just left notes for myself to write and I'm changing a few things as I go. Is there any kink you guys want to see? Do you like this Hank? Wish I would rewrite him? Please, please, please let me know. Who knows if you dislike it enough I might write you a one-shot more towards your preference! (Look I'm not above bribery here.)

Morning-afters were supposed to follow a very strict pattern. First was the confused waking up, then the remembering, then the regret, and finally the sneaking out to never think about what had happened again. Hank wondered if the lack of any of those things meant that this was not a morning-after. Because Hank woke up knowing exactly where he was and not regretting anything. 

He knew that there could be problems later, that working for a boss he’d slept with wasn’t the best idea, and that his decision had been a mix of spur of the moment decision making and the jittery feeling he got when working in a hospital, but that didn’t make it seem bad in any way. The night before had been wonderful and for a couple of moments Hank simply luxuriated in the feeling of the slick sheets against his naked skin. 

At some point Boris must have cleaned them both up a bit because Hank felt nothing sticky or crust on his body, and that was even better. Stretching, and becoming very aware of the mild aches and bruises liberally littering his body, Hank turned to his side in a search for Boris. He wasn’t sure what his plan would have been after that. If he wanted another round or breakfast or just talking. Anything would have been fine, but he didn’t find Boris. In fact, the other half of the bed was perfectly made up and for the first time that morning Hank felt a little niggle of something unpleasant in the back of his mind.

It was easy enough to push away, however, because last night really wasn’t supposed to be something that continued on forever. Hank would have prefered, of course, to at least hear something from Boris before he left, but of Boris had truly been interested in having Hank as a doctor then he would hear from Boris eventually. Apparently, everyone had Hank’s number anyway.

Pushing the covers lazily from his body, Hank pulled himself reluctantly from bed and began the search for his pants. Or the pants that he had been wearing last night at least. Somewhere in there was his phone and he needed to call his brother again. He’d taken the time yesterday to call Evan when he had been at the hospital, but he hadn’t really given Evan much information. Telling Evan he was at a hospital probably also hadn’t been very comforting, but Hank had been a little wired at the time. Being in a hospital with adrenaline pumping through his veins and a patient to worry about had affect Hank the same way it always had. He hadn’t been able to relax while at the hospital, his body constantly under the impression that something important was going on and that he needed to be energized and ready to go no matter what. It had been a bit like getting a constant adrenaline rush. It had probably contributed to Hank’s decisions last night, but that was alright. If he’d needed a bit of extra push to sleep with someone again months after his fiance left him then so be it, it could only have done him good after all.

Finally finding his phone, because apparently it had not stayed in his pants and slid under the side table, Hank was vaguely amused to note that he had twenty-three new text messages and fourteen missed calls. He opened his text messages first, feeling ever so slightly guilty as they got more worried. He’d told his brother he’d be gone all night hadn’t he? He was almost sure he’d said something along those lines but he’d been so busy answering the hospital staff’s questions and trying to be a bridge between the doctors and Ms. Pham. 

Instead of mulling on it longer, Hank dialled his brother, figuring that it would be more useful to actually call him than to stand about feeling bad for worrying him. The call went to voicemail and Hank pulled it away from his face to stare at it incredulously, as if it had somehow failed him. In reality, he was more confused than anything else. His brother had been trying to contact him for a while and yet now didn’t pick up the phone. Something about that was almost ironic, or perhaps just amusing. 

Instead of calling again immediately, Hank began searching for his underwear. He wasn’t exactly sure where Boris had gone and he didn’t know if someone else might come in to retrieve him, so he wanted to be at least partially clothed. However, looking for his boxers brought up a new problem: when Boris had bitten him last night, and Hank shuddered at the memory of the sharp pain that faded to a dull aching, some of the marks had bled. Hank frowned, pressing gently against one on his collar bone. Flakes of dried blood came off when he did. It wasn’t very much, but that still meant he needed to disinfect and bandage the wounds. 

He should have done it last night, but he hadn’t really been thinking about it at the time. He’d been much more focused on the actual sex, which Hank figured was a good sign. There’d been times in the past when Hank had lost concentration during sex and found himself thinking of a patient instead or how to treat an illness. Hank froze for a second as that realization really dawned on him. Maybe he had been having problems before he had been fired if he’d been thinking about medical problems during sex with his fiance. 

Part of Hank winced at thinking about his ex-fiance. He’d been doing his best not to think about anything since he’d been fired, but now it seemed to be all bubbling up. He’d spent months drowning out his problems and drowning out the world and the second, the second, his life seemed to be getting better he panicked. With an odd sense of detachment, Hank realized that he was genuinely panicking. His hands were shaking just slightly and tears were gathering in his eyes.

There was no reason for this, Hank reminded himself forcefully, but it didn’t seem to do any good. He was standing in the mansion of someone he barely knew after having slept with them, not to mention they were also going to be his boss. He had saved a girl’s life and gotten a job out of it and none of it seemed real. How could any of it be real? None of this made sense and an odd bubble of laughter stuck in Hank’s throat. 

He blamed this all on Evan. Hank hadn’t wanted to come, hadn’t wanted to go to any party, and definitely hadn’t wanted any further contact with Boris. Hank ignored the fact that he had actually wanted to see Boris again and had been hoping for exactly what had happened last night. Blaming the rapid turn into excitement that his life had taken on his brother made Hank feel at least a little bit better, even if he did still feel a bit adrift and light headed. 

Hank hadn’t panicked like this in years, not since he’d gotten a phone call from a hospital informing him his brother was there and as next of kin they needed his permission to operate. That had taken years off his life, and Hank couldn’t figure out how these two moments were at all comparable. If Hank was going to panic, it should have been right after he was fired not now. But emotions weren’t often logical.

Hank sat down a bit heavily, closing his eyes and focusing on breathing. When he’d been going to medical school, there had been an alarming number of seminars and workshops about mental health and taking care of yourself while going to school. Hank had picked up a number of things that had helped him over the years, and this was one of those things. It didn’t always help, and it certainly didn’t fix anything, but there wasn’t really much else Hank could do and anything that could help was something he was more than willing to try. 

Eventually his hands did stop shaking and Hank was able to manage a little smile, more exasperation with himself than anything. It still left him feeling drained and a little hollow inside, but that wasn’t unusual. “Hank?” 

Normally Hank would have turned quickly, perhaps jumped a bit because he hadn’t heard any kind of door open, but he was a bit too tired for that right now, and the morning has started out so well. Instead, Hank turned his head slowly and looked up at Boris who was standing just inside the room, a worried look on his face. Well, Hank assumed it was worried. It could also have been confused or unsure and any of those emotions would have been relevant to the current situation. Finding your lover sitting on the floor naked wasn’t exactly normal, not that Hank would object to something similar happening in a slightly different context. 

It had been a long time since Hank had really kneeled for anyone. His fiance, ex-fiance his mind whispered softly but Hank ignored it for the moment since he didn’t want to start spiraling again, hadn’t been interested in a dom/sub relationship and Hank had respected that, but that didn’t mean he didn’t miss it sometimes. It would be nice to have a dom again. When Hank was feeling shaken and panicky he could go to his dom for help. He could rely on someone else to help his stay in line and he could take care of someone again in a way he knew was right. For a moment all of the possibilities ran through Hank’s mind. How good would it be to start something like that with Boris who just last night had been so caring and careful? It wouldn’t be easy, no relationship was, but it could be rewarding and so very nice. 

“Are you alright Hank?” Boris questioned, finally closing the door behind him and walking further into the room revealing the medical kit he was carrying. “We didn’t have proper disinfectant in the bathroom and I didn’t clean your cuts last night.” A frown pulled at Boris’ lips as he crouched down in front of Hank, “I apologize I should have thought of it.”

It could be so good, Hank thought, not speaking for a moment. So good. “I had the same thought,” Hank agreed, holding out his hand for the kit, “I was looking for my clothing. I found my phone under a side table.” All of which was true, but stated in a way that would imply his sitting on the ground as the cause of something non-worrying instead of the brief panic attack it was. 

“Come back to the bed,” Boris pulled the kit away from Hank but offered his hand instead. “I can help, and after we’re done the kitchen staff will have breakfast ready. Afterwards we can start writing up your contract.”

Right, that’s why this wouldn’t work. Hank grabbed Boris’ hand, looking down at the ground as he pushed himself up so that he didn’t have to look at Boris. Hank was soon to be Boris’ employee and their relationship could only last so long. Taking a deep breath, Hank reminded himself that he had been happy with only sleeping with Boris once just this morning. “Thank you, do you know what you’re doing?” 

Boris raised a brief eyebrow, looking at one of the cuts on Hank’s chest and then back at Hank. Hank flushed slightly. Right, they were all basically just small cuts and it wouldn’t be very hard to clean and bandage them. “Thank you,” Hank repeated, sitting on the bed and fighting the urge to cover up with something. Hank had never actually found his boxers and Boris had actual pants on. 

Actually, now that Hank was really paying attention he noticed that Boris seemed to be wearing the same pants from yesterday and nothing else. There was something oddly intimate about seeing Boris in rumpled pants and nothing else; even his feet were bare.

“Come closer to the center, Hank. I will do my best not to hurt you.” Boris set the medkit on the bed and then moved into the center of it, one leg curled under him and the other stretched out to the side.

“Unfortunately,” Hank replied quietly, not really meaning for Boris to hear as he moved into the center of the bed and rested his back against Boris’ chest.

Boris opened the medical kit without saying anything and Hank assumed he hadn’t heard anything, until he was casually wetting a cotton ball with the antiseptic. “I can hurt you, if you would enjoy that.” 

Hank tensed where he sat, head craning around to get a better look at Boris. Boris; expression was calm but didn’t look either eager or reluctant. It was almost a bit disturbing how little Hank could really tell from Boris’ expression. “I enjoyed marking you, making you bleed, and keeping you imobile last night,” Boris reminded calmly, “and while I know your morals will keep you from continuing our physical relationship after you have signed a contract, that has not happened yet. It’ll take at least a week until the contract is ready to be signed.”

“At least a week?” Hank questioned, somehow doubting that Boris didn’t have a contract already drawn up that was more than fair to the both of them.

“At least,” Boris agreed with a completely straight face.

This was a bad idea, Hank knew it was a bad idea. But then, when was the last time Hank had ever done anything on impulse? His entire life had been about responsibility and the next logical and safest step. It was time he did something more than that. “In that case,” Hank replied, “I would be at your mercy: my pleasure or pain on your whim, sir.” 

Something deep in Hank’s chest coiled, ready to snap at the slightest sign of rejection. But he received none, instead Boris pulled Hank into a deep kiss. It wasn’t one of warring tongues or fumbling exploration, instead Hank simply opened his mouth and let Boris kiss him: reacting instead of acting. “Such a good igelschnäuzchen,” Boris praised as he pulled away and Hank relaxed back into him again.

“Stay still for me igelschnäuzchen, and let me take care of you,” Hank didn’t reply, just let his head rest back on Boris shoulder and pressed a kiss to his neck. They’d have to talk a little more in depth later about what things they wanted to do together during their week, but for now Hank would let Boris call the shots. 

Hank watched absently as Boris picked up the cotton ball from earlier before seeming to think better of it and putting it down. Instead wetting a cloth, and briefly Hank took a moment to appreciate just how well stocked the seemingly small medkit was, and used that to begin washing of the little bits of dried blood still stuck on Hank’s skin. It stung just slightly, the rough cloth pulling at the wounds, but Hank didn’t protest. 

“For now,” Boris stated, as he cleaned Hank off, “I’ll take anything but an enthusiastic verbal yes as a no, and if you ever need me to stop or change something you’ll let me know. If we want to discuss more later we can. For now, we’ll keep communication simple, understood igelschnäuzchen?”

“Yes, sir,” Hank agreed easily. He had been thinking of saying something similar, but since Boris brought it up now, Hank hoped that meant that there would be something for him to enthusiastically consent to very soon. 

Boris pressed a series of gentle, sucking kisses along the unmarked stretches of skin he could reach on Hank’s neck and shoulder. “I know you can be good for me,” Boris murmured as he switched the hand towel out for a new cotton ball wet with a different antiseptic than before, “do you think you can stay still for me?”

Hank nodded his head easily, curious as to why Boris would think he couldn’t. Boris didn’t move, didn’t say anything, and for a moment Hank couldn’t figure out why. Then he remembered what Boris had said before, and his cheeks warmed slightly. Boris wanted verbal consent. “I’ll stay still for you sir, please take care of me.” A hot and warm feeling wriggled around in Hank’s stomach as he spoke. He hadn’t said anything even close to that in years and it was an odd mix of arousing and uncomfortable to say it now. It wasn’t humiliating, not exactly, but it wasn’t something Hank would normally say. He never asked for anything, and he had fallen out of habit asking for things that felt so selfish. Even if he knew, logically, that his request wasn’t actually selfish and was what Boris wanted. Hank had spent many hours over one of his dom’s knees learning that asking for what he wanted and asking for care, emotional or otherwise, was neither a sign of selfishness nor weakness. 

“My good igelschnäuzchen,” Boris praised, and finally ran the cotton ball over a small cut on Hank’s arm. For a second, Hank wondered how he didn’t remember Boris biting him there, but the thought was quickly replaced with the knowledge of why Boris had asked if he could stay still. This antiseptic burned, and Hank pulled in a soft hiss of breath at the sensation. “So good for me,” Boris praised and ran the cotton ball over the cut more firmly. 

Hank was ready this time, but he still had to suck in a sharp breath. Under other circumstances, the pain wouldn’t have done much other than annoy Hank, but with Boris’ warm body behind his and Boris’ gentle words of praise constantly sounding in his ear, Hank found himself growing hard. 

There weren’t many spots on Hank’s body that Boris had to clean, but Boris was incredibly thorough and meticulous. After he cleaned each wound carefully and repeatedly, he’d press a bandage over it, unnecessarily pressing against the bruised flesh underneath before moving on. It was enough for a low level hum of arousal to continuously buss through Hank’s body. It was just enough to drive Hank a bit mad. He wanted more, wanted something firmer and preferably on his cock, but he didn’t say anything. Instead opting to let out soft shuddering breaths every so often and keep as still as possible.

“Very good,” Boris nipped at Hank’s throat, an abrupt divergence from the few gentle kisses he’d been getting and almost enough to make him jump. “Now, perhaps a reward is in order?”

“Fuck me,” Hank replied immediately and much more forcefully than he had intended. It was what he had wanted last night, to feel Boris opening him up and pinning him down and just fucking into him. Not to say that Hank thought the previous night hadn’t been wonderful, but Hank had been in a relationship with a fairly vanilla woman for years and he would appreciate something in his ass. Also, the whole situation was obviously going to his head because Hank was almost never this vulgar, inside his head or out loud. Or maybe he was simply never this honest.

Boris’ response was immediate, he smacked Hank’s thigh with the flat of his hand, the motion making more sound than causing any real pain, but Hank still yelped. It was the surprised more than the mild sting that had Hank looking up at Boris with sad eyes. He wasn’t really aware of it himself, but his eyes were wide and sad and pleading, it was an expression he often wore when he was refused something and couldn’t understand why. 

“Be polite, igelschnäuzchen, or I might have to punish you instead of reward you.” The way Boris drew out the word punish, putting special emphasis on it brought up a brief desire to push back, to see what kind of punishment he would receive, but Hank had always liked praise better. Hank enjoyed being good, being praised, getting rewards, and pleasing his doms. 

“Sorry sir,” Hank replied, feeling honestly chastised. “Please fuck me?” He tried, having relaxed into himself more and not feeling any shame or caution in asking. It was easier like this, once he’d been in a scene for a little while and let himself relax, because this was definitely a scene, and Hank was very eager to have Boris inside him or maybe even just Boris’ fingers. 

“Good igelschnäuzchen,” Boris praised, wrapping a hand around Hank’s partial erection and pulling at it until it filled out completely. “There is a lubricant in the bathroom, bring it here, igelschnäuzchen, and I will oblige you.” 

“Yes sir,” Hank agreed, slipping as quickly as he could from Boris’ arms and sending wicked grin Boris’ way. However, before Hank could get far, a sharp ringing broke through the anticipatory tension in the room. Evan had finally called back, and at the worst time too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For nanowrimo instead of writing a novel, I am going to write one one-shot per day. But I dont have that many ideas, so guess who I'm going to? You guys! I'll be posting the first one-shot tomorrow (i promised to post the next one-shot for Hank Lawson: 101 series I'm doing). The Monday of every week I will take prompts left as reviews on my one-shots and write them. The prompts can be left at any time and on any of the one-shots, I'll just be compiling them on Mondays. These can be about anything and be in any fandom (although if I don't know the fandom I can't really write it). Want more Hank/Boris here is your time. Want something else completely? I am now at your disposal. 
> 
> Since this didn't start on Monday, the review for the one-shot fic I will write tomorrow will be where I get my first prompts. I'll respond to every prompt letting you know if I can or can't do it. Hopefully you guys like this and help me out. This is my first nanowrimo and I really want to make it, but I just don't have enough ideas on my own. 
> 
> Again! Any prompt, any pairing (or no pairing), and any fandom! There are no limits to this, just remember that I am only doing one-shots, so super complicated plots wont be possible.


End file.
